The last of the lion demons
by abbywaddles
Summary: Lion demons were thouht to be no more, now everything has changed. Sesshomaru must work with a stranged gifted girl and her unusual gaurden to stop Shishimaru from obtaining Raionga, a powerful sword that just may give him the edge to win the war.
1. Advice is least heeded when most needed

**Ayakou is an 18-yar old girl who has lived with demons all her life. Her best friend and protector is a wolf demon himself. Their lives have been peaceful, but rumors of a great demon war now threaten their peace. Now Ayakou has to travel to the western lands, the lands where she is forbidden to enter, in order to find a powerful priestess who may yet save her dying, younger sister's life!**

Chapter 1

"That will be to two coins ma'am." Ayakou reach into her kimono sleeve and took out three coins. She handed the two to the man and then received her rice.

"Sora, do not forget the lady's fish!" The man behind the rice stand shook his head and mumbled something Ayakou couldn't quit make out. A young boy carrying a bundle of fish wrapped around some cloth came running around the corner of the hut.

He stopped just in front of Ayakou and attempted to catch his breath. "Son you've made the lady wait long enough now give her fish!" His voice was now louder and more demanding. The boy jumped in alarm and offered out the fish for her to take.

With a considerate smile Ayakou took the fish from the boy and gave him the coin that had grown warm from the long wait in her hand. He held it with two hands and stared in awe.

"Ma'am it was only two coins, there is no need for the third." Ayakou shook her head and ruffled the hair of the boy before her.

"It's not for the fish, it's for his hard work. I can tell he is doing his best and I believe that deserves some compensation. Do you not agree sir?" Her voice was so calm and gentle that the small boy could help but blush.

"T-thank you very much m-ma'am." Ayakou nodded and then walked away before anything else was said.

Ayakou walked slowly down the narrow dirt road not because she was tired, but simply because she was enjoying the walk through town. The light fall breeze felt good. The laughter of children and the sound of joyful town made her feel more than contempt.

"Um, e-excuse me miss, would you like some help with your basket? It looks a little heavy." Ayakou turned her head to find a young man around her age with a light shade of red sprinkled on his face. He was looking down to the ground and was fidgeting a little bit. Ayakou knew he meant no harm, but she didn't want to be a bother and there were still some vegetables she wanted to buy.

"Thank you, but I'm fine. It's not heavy at all." Ayakou gave him an honest smile then continued her shopping.

Ayakou secured the rest of the food she bought to the basket with some string. She followed the same narrow, dirt path she used to get to the town. She wasn't ready to take any chances and get lost before nightfall. Her sense of direction wasn't the exactly the best. Just before she was about to enter the forest and old raspy voice halted her in her tracks.

"Surely you do not plan to enter that demon infested forest when we are so short of day light. A young helpless girl like you will surely be easy prey for demons. Especially now that rumors of a great demon war is about awaken."

Ayakou studied the old woman not too far from her. She was short and had many wrinkles on her face. Only small cracks of her eyes were visible. She reminded her of a certain witch that she knew. The only difference was this old woman was harmless and human of course. Sure Ayakou didn't like the idea of traveling at night, but she was positive she would be fine.

"If you wish you may stay in m hut. I live alone with my granddaughter so it's not too crowded. Or if you prefer some of are men may escort you to your home."

Ayakou was quite surprised in how nice the villagers here were. She began to feel guilty for not wanting to accept her offer, but she didn't want them to go out of there way for her and plus she wasn't exactly by herself per say.

"Your kindness is much appreciated, but truly I'll be fine."

"Well if you are sure you'll be fine then I wish you the best of luck child." A gentle smile formed on the old women's face. Ayakou bowed in gratitude.

"I'll be on my way then."

An exhausted sigh escaped Ayakou lips. Maybe she should have accepted the young man's help earlier. One thing was walking down a hill with an empty basket and another thing was going up one with a 20 pound basket on her back. Luckily she stumbled upon a tree stump and could finely get off her aching feet.

She took the time to take her sandals off and rub her throbbing heels. This had been the first time she ever been in that village so she wasn't use to the long way back home. Once she was done she jumped off the stump and stretched. She was just about to reach for her sandals when she heard a twig snap that caused her to jump a little. It was probably a rabbit or something she thought to herself. She bends over and reached for her sandals, but stopped when she heard the sound of leaves crunching, except the noise was closer this time.

Ayakou swallowed. She was probably just getting paranoid because of what the old woman told her and besides she was sure no demon would come near her. _He _would not allow it. She held her fist to her heart in an attempt to calm it. The sound of rustling soon hit her ear. That only served as an aid in the uneasy felling she felt at the pit of her stomach.

Deciding to completely forget about her sandals Ayakou began to speed walk back to her house before the last rays of light were completely consume by the dark. Ayakou bit her lip in an attempt to hold back the yelps of pain as sharp rock dug deep into the souls of her feet. In addition to the previous noises from before a low growl could be heard from all around her. Ayakou could feel her bangs cling to her forehead formed by the cold sweat caused by the fear growing inside her.

The air grew thicker and heavier, no doubt it was because of a demonic prescience. She felt like she was suffocating and her throat burned from the strain of trying to gulp in some air into her lunges. The forest was growing darker and she could barely make her way around the trees. Was this a curse from the gods, she thought to herself.

Suddenly she crashed into something hard. The impacted was great enough to knock her down on to her bottom. Her hand fell onto a jagged rock causing an ugly gash to form on her palm. Was she so afraid that she actually _ran_ into a tree? Slowly Ayakou raised her head. Her breath was caught in her throat as her eyes meet a pair of blood shot eyes filled with hunger. It was so dark that all she could see was his eyes and she wanted nothing more but to get as far away from them as possible. She flinched as the demon reached out and roughly grabbed her by the arm. Before he pulled her up she was able to grab a hand full of dirt.

The Demon raised her wounded hand that now was a bloody mess to his mouth. Her legs now struggled to hold up her weight. His breath lightly brushed her palm causing her to shiver. She tried jerking her hand way from him, but a low angered growl arouse from his throat causing her stop. He send a threating glare to her in order to warm warn her not to move again. Against her will, her body froze up.

Ignoring her he went back to whatever he was doing. Ayakou wanted to scream as loud as she could, but for some reason when she parted her lips no sound came out. Then demon closed his eyes slightly and with his other hand bend back her hand just enough to fully expose her blood covered hand. Then he _sniffed _her hand. She stared in confusion and horror as the demon began to lick her hand, more specifically the blood covering her hand.

Her body began to uncontrollably tremble. _Was he planning to eat her?_ Once again she tried to get out of his hold, but with his demon strength she had no chance of getting away. Her face felt hot at the feeling of his tongue gliding lightly over her palm. She pinched her lips together as the tip of his tongue slide up and down the center of her hand. She squeezed her eyes closed. It sort of tickled but not in a ha-ha way, no it was a feeling she did not want to feel because of this _beast_.

Her body began to tingle as if it were going numb. It somehow felt good, much to her displeasure, but also disgusting. Not knowing when he would stop Ayakou opened her eyes just enough to see his face. The fact that she couldn't see his eyes made his face look somewhat normal except for the marks on his face that she couldn't exactly make out, but she could see the features of his nose, his parted lips, the pale completion of his skin, and long thick eyelashes. He was . . . well in other words beautiful.

What felt like thirty minutes passed and the feeling of his tongue was gone. All the blood that once coded her hand was gone, but the wound remained. The demon slowly lifted his head and opened his eyes and their eyes meet. Ayakou took this chance to throw the dirt she held so tightly in her hand into his face. She manages to hit him right in the eyes causing him to throw her onto the ground and hiss in pain. As she fell her knee scrapped along a log. It was painful, but just what she needed to get over the fear and begin to run away from the demon.

Ayakou tried her to scan her memory for the path to the village, but alas her sense of direction failed her. The endless darkness never seemed to end. She moved as fast as her legs could carry her. She was now huffing and puffing try to keep herself moving. She ran further into the never ending forest trying to find any source of light. Ayakou couldn't take it anymore, she needed to rest. She placed one hand on her knee and the other one what she thought was a hill. Her hand wasn't caught though it simply fell through the mossy grass. What she though was a hill, was actually a small cave. It was big enough for her so squeeze herself in. She grabbed some dirt and rubbed in on her wounds and skin. Hopefully that could be enough to mask her scent.

There seemed to be something off with the demon that had attacked her so maybe he wouldn't find her. For one he didn't notice the dirt in her hand until it hit him in the face. He had human form so he had to be strong and normally would have seen what I was going to do. His eyes where blood shot red and she heard that demons only got like that when they were faced with danger that they could get out of. That and when they were . . . in heat. If that was it then that may have been the reason he was licking the blood of her hand, but then was he going to hunt her down and rape, then kill her. She hugged herself thinking of what a horrible death that would be.

Once again she felt the demonic aura all around her. She place a trembling hand over her mouth to keep from making any noise that could give her away. She prayed that he wouldn't find her, but once again she found herself out of luck. The mossy wall was ripped off the entrance of the cave. The demon was once again stood before her. He was only about 5 feet away so she was trapped. The demon growled flashing his perfect fangs at her.

"**Pathetic human you dare go against me! I will show you no mercy!" **But before he could get any closer a flash of white instantly dashed out of the trees and blocked his path.

"**Move any closer and I'll rip your head right of your body **_**Dog!**_**" **Blocking Ayakou from the demon stood a wolf the size of a full grown bear. His beautiful white fur stood up and its mouth was slightly parted showing all of his fangs as a threatening grown came out.

"**You think you have the power to kill this Sesshomaru filthy **_**mutt!" **_The demons hand began to glow green that must have been poison because a nearby tree melted just ne being next to his hand.

"**This coming from a dog that cannot even **_**control**_** himself when he is in**_** heat. **_**You are truly pathetic. It would be a disgrace to lose to someone like you." **

"**Enough! How dare such lowly scum like you talk that way to a demon lord! Bite your tongue peasant, show more respect trash!" **The Demon more furious than ever, lashed out a green whip that struck the wolf on his face.

The wolf didn't even flinch. A low chuckle came from his throat. **"These are not the western lands **_**Sesshomaru**_** you have no authority over me." **

The demons stood in an unbreakable stare down. Out of nowhere the once crimson colored eyes of the demon lord faded into a golden color. They were the most beautiful colored eyes Ayakou ever saw. She was surprised at her own thoughts as it was the same eyes that stared at her with such malevolence. Her now adjusted eyes could make more detailed features of the demon. There was a moon crest on his forehead and two narrow stripes on either side of his cheeks. His hair was full and lung with a beautiful silver-blue color to it. On his shoulder rest a large amount of fur that raped around his arm. He wore expensive looking armor and clothing. His obi held down two swords which he seemed to have no intention of using.

"I will allow you to live for now wolf, but next time we meet you will not have such luck and remember do not ever lay a foot on my land." Within a single second the demon was gone. Ayakou who hadn't move from her spot started to breath once again. The snow white wolf that stood as a guard was now gone and in his place to a man. (Well sort of)

He rushed over to the dazed girl and helped her out of the cave. She held on to his arm for support not trusting her legs.

"Tsuyoshi-san your wounded." Ayakou place a gentle hand over a red line formed on his cheek.

Tsuyoshi smiled and place his much larger hand over her small one. "Silly girl you worry over such an insignificant wound. Have you forgotten about your own?"

Ayakou blinked and looked down at herself. Her once white kimono was now covered in mud, her hands filled with dirt. Blood mixed with dry dirt covered her knee. Her once perfectly straitened hair was now everywhere. She frowned at the sight.

"S-sorry I guess you're right."

"You actually apology's for that." She blushed slightly of embarrassment. She almost apologized again, but caught herself.

"Here these belong to you." He reached into hi kimono sleeve and took out a pair of familiar sandals. He held them out for her to take.

"Ah my sandals, thank you Tsuyoshi-san!" She dropped them on the ground then slipped her feet in.

"There is a nearby stream where we can clean your wound."

"Ah bu- before anything else was said she was swept off her feet and found herself being carried bridal style into the air.

"T-Tsuyoshi-san w-what are you doing?" A light layer of red spread across her face by how close he held her to his body.

"We'll get there faster this way."

**/\\\\\\\AaBbCc**

Plz review I would like to read what you thought about it.


	2. Every cloud has a silver lining

Chapter 2

Ayakou tried to adjust herself on the large bolder she had been placed on not too long ago. Tsuyoshi had placed her there even though she objected and asked him to just go home, but he wouldn't even here her out. He insisted that her wound had to be cleansed. He wouldn't even let her walk a single step until he washed her feet. All his attentiveness only served to make her feel guilty. Though now in day's thing always seemed it end up like this, her getting in some sort of trouble and him coming to her rescue. Perhaps he'll get tired of saving her one day and just leave her to whatever fate awaited her, well not that she would have deserved it. Come to think of it should have to thank him in some special way, but what do you exactly give a demon?

Her thoughts were cut short when she caught the sight of Tsuyoshi walking into the pound just a few inches away from her. She wanted to say something to him, but her lips her dry and she really didn't know what to say at this point so she decided to stay shut. She couldn't though, take her eyes of him. It was as she was in some kind of trance. It was like a blind man seeing the light for the very first time. What her eyes were seeing was something completely out of this world. Everything around him was glowing. His perfect hair floated on the water making a ripple effect. The water looked so smooth and clean almost as if it were silk all around Tsuyoshi and if that weren't enough fireflies arose from there hiding and circled around him almost as if they were dancing.

Ayakou's lips slightly parted, letting out a small gasp. In a single day she had seen the two most stunning creatures in the entire world. Without her knowing her cheeks has become rosy. She watched in awe as Tsuyoshi cupped some water in his hands and brought it up to his lips. Slightly closing his eyes he blew delicately onto the water. Ayakou tilted her head not really understanding what on earth he was doing. She nearly jumped out of her skin when Tsuyoshi turned to her direction and began to approach her. The closer he got the warmer her face became. She ducked her head felling the need to hide her blush, but her eyes were locked on his.

"Let me see your feet . . ."

Without saying a word she obeyed him like a small child would to his mother. She looked down at her feet. She flinched at how nauseating they looked. They were completely bloody with dirt spread across them. She felt repulse by the small rocks jabbed into her skin. She never had a stomach for blood. She tried focusing on something else, but she felt something lightly brush it. Ayakou felt her face heat up as Tsuyoshi left her foot and began cleaning it. His fingers tickled as they gently massaged her foot. She held back a whimper as he removed the rocks from her foot.

"I'm sorry Ayakou . . ."

"Huh." She was surprise of how alarmed her voice sounded, but it was like this had been the first time she ever had heard him speak. Even though it wasn't, she lived with this man for pep sake. Maybe it was the long night and the fact that he actually apologized to her even though he had done absolutely nothing wrong.

"I should have gotten to you faster."

She blinked. "N-no don't apologize Tsuyoshi, had it not been for you I'd be a goner long ago. So don't be sorry when you have done nothing wrong."

He didn't look up. ". . ."

"Um how's your wound."

"I'm fine you know poison has no effect on me."

"Yeah, how could I forget?"

"I'm finished now let me see your knee." She felt her body tense up.

"R-right . . ." Her self-consciousness started to kick in. She grabbed her kimono and slowly pulled it up just enough to show her knee. It looked a lot worse than she thought. Her skin had been torn and splinters suck out. Like her feet it was a bloody mess and she fought the urge to gag. She tried focusing on Tsuyoshi's face in order to get the image out of her head, but now she began to feel nervous. Tsuyoshi gaze was so focused on her knee it made her fidget. Why did he have to be staring like that, couldn't he tell she was uncomfortable?"

"U-um I can take care of my knee when we get home so . . ."

"It's alright, I purified the water here so your wound won't get infected this way."

"Oh. . ."

His hand reached out and placed her thin leg in his large hands. Ayakou immediately shut her eyes close, she couldn't bear to look at her knee again and his touch was starting to become unbearable.

At last he finished. "Let's go home, I'm sure Yuma and Saya are getting worried by are absentness."

"Yeah I need to see how Saya's health is doing." In no time they were in the air heading for home.

Tsuyoshi gently placed Ayakou on the hard would floor. "Thank you Tsuyoshi-san and good night." She bowed and then headed for Saya's room. Hopefully she was in better conditions than when she left. Yuma had told her that she had a cold and for her not to worry too much over it, but how could she not, it was her precious little sister they were talking about. As she neared Saya's room she could hear the voice of the old witch herself. Ayakou wonder why was she still with Saya, surely by now she should have gotten better. She stopped in from of the door and was about to slid it open.

"Du not enta this room." Her hand immediately stopped in its track.

"What, why not?" Ayakou was starting to get worried

"I feah that you sista has not gotten betta. It would seem she gotten worse."

Ayakou fought he urge to throw the door open then and there. "How could she be worse? You said that it was nothing more than a simple cold."

"At first it seem'd like it, but now I'm not so sure. Her temperature has gotten hiya n her breathing begins to worry me. This is no normal cold."

Ayakou bit her lip. She shouldn't have gone to the village today. "I'll go get some herbs right away."

"I don't think that will du anything. I have more than enough hea but they serve no use."

"When what do we do?"

"I du not know for this is something I've neva seen before."

Ayakou clawed the wood next to her sister's room. "Isn't there someone who knows!"

There was a long pause.

"Perhaps . . ."

"Perhaps? Well don't stay quiet, tell me who?"

"Thea is a young priestess who is said to possess knowledge not of this world."

"Is there really someone like that?"

"I'm not quite sure, but I see nothing else."

"Where is she, where do I find such a person?"

"In da lands of . . . of the West."

Ayakou's muscles tensioned up. She pinched her lips together. _"Don't ever step foot on my lands." _

"You are prohibited to go to that place, are you not?"

"What, you know about that?"

"I du."

"Well forbidden or not I'm going even if that demon lord tries to stop me."

"Perchance he won't."

"What, what do you mean?"

"The young lo'd was once quit cold towards humans, but his heart has changed. Maybe he'll take pity on you'r situation."

"Maybe. . . Yuma please take care of Saya for me. I'm going to go find that priestess. Even if it's dangerous anything is better than staying here and letting Saya die."

The sun was not far from rising and Ayakou already had everything she needed for the journey. The western weren't too far from where they were, well that is if they flew there, but Ayakou packed a few extra things just in case they ran into some _distractions_, after all if the rumors where true demons would be more aggressive than usual. She felt bad that once again she was going to rely on Tsuyoshi, but there was no way she could get there by herself. Defiantly when things got better she would have to get him something nice. It was just the matter of what.

"Are you ready?" Ayakou slightly jumped at the sound of a low calm voice. She spun around to face the door. Speaking of the devil, how didn't she notice him before?

"Yeah, I'm just going to see Yuma and Saya before we leave. Is that ok with you?" She begins to fidget with her fingers by habit.

"Alright, just don't take too long, we need to find that priestess as fast as we can."

She blinked surprisingly at how concerned his voice sounded. Tsuyoshi always kept his distance from Saya. If she hadn't known better she would have thought that he didn't like her very much. Maybe it was because of Saya's spiral power and the fact she was a priestess in training. She would defiantly ask him later about why he was like that.

Tsuyoshi walked over to Ayakou and took her supplies that wear neatly tied up in some cloth. Then he went outside. Ayakou slid the door behind her closed, the proceeded to Saya's room. This time she was going to see her baby sister, despite the old witched warnings. It not like she was going to be there long enough to get herself sick. She places her hand on the door, but before she even moved it the door practically was thrown open. She abruptly retreats her hand back.

"Didn't you hyeah me before girl? I said not to enta this rom." Ayakou looked pass the witch and saw just a bit of her pale sister's face. There were dark lines under her eyes and she was breathing abnormally heavily, but the image was cut off by the door slamming back shut.

"Are you ignoring me child?" Ayakou stared blankly at the witch not really being able to speak.

"Cat got you tongue?"

"S-sorry I just never really get use to when you do that." She mumbled awkwardly scratching her head.

Yuma raised a dark eyebrow. "Use to what?"

"When you change ages and stuff."

The old witch was defiantly not, in a way, old. Her wrinkled face fitted smoothly and perfectly. No longer was she hunched over and her large breast no longer sagged. Her rounded body now had much more curves to them and her once white hair was now nice dark color. Ayakou would normally have to look down to talk to her, but the witch was now even taller than her. Not that Ayakou was very tall.

"Forget it don't you have tu be goin now?" Blinking back into reality Ayakou straightened herself out.

"Yeah I just wanted . . . to see her."

"An you have, so get'on goin."

"R-right . . ." Ayakou turned her heal to leave, but a hand grasped out and grabbed her arm.

"Take Fuu perhaps she may serve of some use." Out of the witches kimono sleeve a pure black ferret demon climbed onto Ayakou's shoulder. She nodded in gratitude and headed over to where Tsuyoshi prepared to leave. She ran up to him and almost tripped in the process, but caught herself. Tsuyoshi turned his head in regard. He had transformed into his wolf form and already had her provisions tied securely to him. Once again guiltiness struck Ayakou.

"**Get on we don't have time to waste." **Tsuyoshi's voice had caught Ayakou of guard and caused her to jump a little."

"R-right we better get going before . . . it's too late." She nearly had to force the words from her throat. Just the thought of losing Saya was too much to bear. Tsuyoshi lowered himself so make it easier for Ayakou to get on. She walked up to him, lifted one leg and when that one was on the other one followed. Tsuyoshi back was wide enough so she could sit almost Japanese style except for her legs were a little more spread apart though her legs didn't dangle of the large wolf underneath her. When he stood back up she nearly fell over, but was able to hang on by clutching to his fur.

"S-sorry did I pull to hard?"

"**No your fine I didn't even fell it."**

"Oh . . . okay."

By the time she blinked they were already scoring in the sky. This was something she could never get used to. Maybe she was afraid of how high up in the air they were, but she knew he would never let her fall. Still she couldn't shake the nervous felling. Another thing she couldn't get use to was the felling of his fur against her skin. Sure it was soft, but it was also long a thick so when the wind blew on it the brushed along her leg tickling her skin. She had to use all her might not to burst into laughter.

"Say Tsuyoshi-san what do you think about Saya?"

"**What?"** She defiantly had thrown him of guard with that question.

"What I mean is, you never seemed always seem keep your distance from her and you two aren't really close, but today you seem really worried about her. I was beginning to think you didn't like her."

"**. . . It's not that I don't like her, it's just I'm a demon and she is just a child. I doubt it's good for her to be around me and on top of that she is a priestess in training. If she gets too attached to demons then it will only be that harder for her to face a demon who is purely evil."**

Blinking in surprise a smile curled on Ayakou lips. "Wow you truly are a great person Tsuyoshi."

Ayakou felt Tsuyoshi gradually decrease his speed as they got approached the western border. Well it wasn't a border per say but the large river separating the land could not be mistaken for anything else. Tsuyoshi landed on the opposite side of it.

"**Listen Ayakou if we encounter the Lord of this land I want you to hide. I'll distract him as long as I can, but if there is a war going on than no doubt he would have guards with him. If that's the case then I'll draw their attention from them and you need to run and search for that priestess. Fuu can provide some protection, she can hide you're sent and make your body transparent. So stay close to her she won't be able to use her power. Sesshomaru most likely already picked up my scent close the border so are encounter may be quicker than expected so stay on guard. If we are separated I'll find you as fast as I can. Do you understand?"**

Ayakou took a moment to process everything he said. "Okay I got it." She looked over to the small black ferret on her shoulder. Her pink orbs were focused solely on her. "You ready for this Fuu, I'm counting on you." She responded with an eager nod and a small 'fuuu'.

"Alright we're ready Tsuyoshi-san."


	3. No smoke without fire

**Thanx for the reviews lol, oh n merry Christmas. =^.^= **

**~Western lands~**

"Lord Sesshomaru we have patrolled the southern parts of the lands. Thankfully the demons have stopped there up roaring, if I may add . . . something doesn't seem right. Usually demons like the ones we encountered are quit stupid, but these acted as if some ordered them step by step what to do."

Sesshomaru pushed himself back against his chair and closed his eyes.

"Um, so then what would you like us to do now, my lord?" His voice sounded almost eager. Surely there would be tired by now, but it didn't seem like the case.

"Go patrol the northeast part of the land. If the demons don't calm down then do what you have to. Try to avoid destroying any villages, understood?"

"Y-yes my lord we won't let you down." With a huff the guard exit the room leaving Sesshomaru lost in thought. One would think about the strange behaviors of the demons, but he had someone different in his mind. He pondered on that night were he had let his demon take over much to his displeasure. Somehow he had ended up in the eastern lands. He couldn't recall most of the events that had unraveled in his state of unconsciousness, but he could remember one particular scent, a magnificent scent that he couldn't, as much as he tried, forget. Even when he returned to his chamber the scent seemed to be everywhere and he hated it. Not because it had keep him up all night, no, but because of were the scent had come from. That night, in that dark forest were thatwoman stood. He didn't know where she had come from all he knew that when he had regain control of himself, there was snarling wolf in front of him blocking the woman that gave of the intoxicating smell.

Her scent was something he could describe with words, but he liked it, though he would never admit it to anyone. Things would have been fine if it weren't for the fact that that very woman was nothing more than a human. Sure over the time he grew a sort of tolerance for humans and he didn't mind Rin. In fact he sort of enjoyed her presence. How could he not she was the first person to smile at him despite the fact that he was a demon? Of course he would not dare say these things out loud, but they were true. Even so he still wouldn't accept the fact that he was drawn to her scent, so much that he allowed himself to lose control and out of rage he had forbidden that woman and the wolf to enter his lands. He hopped that over time he'd get over whatever he was feeling about that woman, but defiantly he wasn't attracted to her. Maybe tolerated humans and even offered protection to the human villagers in is lands, but there was no way he would have any romantic feelings for a _human, _even the female demons his mother introduce him to, in a tempt to get him to marry one, failed in making him feel anything. So there was no way that woman from that night would manage to bring out any feeling all, though the unfamiliar feeling stir in his very chest said otherwise. Sesshomaru wrinkled his nose in disgust. It would seem he too was being strange.

The thought of liking a human that was enough for him to lose any sleep that was washing over him. His eyes open up and he stared at the wall. It seemed like today was going to be boring. He stood up from his chair and walked over to his balcony. It was about that time were the leaves turned an orange-red color. Most of them were on the ground but some still managed to cling on the tree branches. Sesshomaru never really had a favorite season, but he remembered his mother told him once that she liked the winter. He asked her why and she replied that it was because everything died and then she broke out into a hysterical laughter. A sudden gust of wind hit his face and all the calmness he was feeling was gone, familiar scent his nose. He leaped out the balcony and with his demon speed headed towards it. It was that wolf; he actually had the impudence to come to his land.

**~boarder of the western lands~**

Ayakou slowly and dramatically placed a foot on the ground. She looked around inspecting their surroundings.

"Well looks like were ok for now." She glanced back over to where Tsuyoshi stood she was caught off guard at the fact that he was back to his human form.

"No, he has already picked up my scent, but he was alone."

"So what should I do?" She felt stupid having to ask even though he already had told her what to do.

"Clear away from here, if we fight I don't want you to get caught in it."

"Alright, but please be carful the demon lord of this land looks really strong."

"Yeah . . ."

Ayakou turned and began to sprint over to some trees that were far enough for her not to get in the way. She crouched down and looked over to where Tsuyoshi stood. She was a little scared, but she had to have some faith in Tsuyoshi, after all he could stand his own ground. It would have been better though if they didn't fight after all she held no resent over the demon lord and she didn't was Tsuyoshi to get hurt. Maybe he would listen to reason? Yuma did say that he might understand if they told him the situation. She just hoped that Tsuyoshi would mind her disobey his order. She swallowed, and then she stood up from where she was crouching. She lifted her foot, but before she had a chance to place it down he body immediately froze. She could fell an unpleasant hot breath going down her spine. There was a large shadows cast over that seemed to have come out of no were. Her head turned around slowly. Behind her, not even a foot away stood two enormous red ogres. She held in her breath.

"**Brother who is that demon standing there?"**

"**I don't know, but he's going to mess are plans up."**

"**Hehe don't worry well just kill'em before Sesshomaru gets here." **

"_No!"_

Ayakou was scared beyond her mind. She was so close to them, but somehow they didn't seem to notice her. She had to warn Tsuyoshi, but if she moved or talked would they see her. As if on cue Fuu popped her head from Ayakou's kimono.

"_Aya-chan don't worry as long as you don't say anything they can't see you or pick up your scent." _

Wait, why didn't Tsuyoshi already notice them. Surely he would have picked up there scent long before they even landed there. She had to go tell him and fortunately they couldn't see her.

"**I'll go tell the others."**

"**Yes we'll surround him and then go for the kill." **

"**He won't even see us coning thanks to Shishimaru-sama hair." **

Ayakou place her back against a tree then followed along it so she would be facing where Tsuyoshi was at. When she was away from the ogres she took in some air. Tsuyoshi was looking up at the sky unaware of the demons around him. She had to guess because of Fuu he couldn't see her either. She took a few steps away from the tree and then began to sprint towards Tsuyoshi. She was beginning to fell frustrated because he seemed so much farther than he was. Or perhaps she had gone farther back than she though.

When she was at least half way there her eye caught the sight of a serpent demon closely behind Tsuyoshi. She wasn't going to get to him in time.

"Tsuyoshi look out behind you!" She yelled at the top of her lunges. She didn't get a chance to see if he heard her because before she knew it on of the ogre was already in front of her. She didn't get a chance to command her legs to stop before she smashed right into the demon. She bounced off his belly and it sends her flying back. She landed hard on the ground and the collision was great enough that Fuu flew right out of her kimono and into some bushes. Ayakou began coughing violently for air was forced out her lings due to the impact.

"**Well what do we have here, some human wench? Now where did you come from?" **

She pushed herself up with her hands. Looking passed the demon she could see the serpent wrapped around Tsuyoshi's. He held down his hands so Tsuyoshi couldn't move, the snake sank his fangs into his shoulder.

"Tsuyoshiiiii!" Her hand reached out for him. The ogre demon grabbed ahold of her and then lifted her up. She tried to get free by kicking him in his stomach. She only managed to make him laugh at her attempts. Her very arm felt like it was going to pop right out.

"**Hehe don't worry your wolf friends probably dead by now, but don't worry I wouldn't dare to leave a lady unattended. I'll just take you along with the other ones. Maybe Shishimaru-sama will like you."**

Ayakou didn't even have a say I the matter before she was roughly thrown over the ogre's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. The ogre's arm was wrapped so tightly around her waist that it was almost crushing her. She could barely gasp in for air. Raising her head she saw the spot where Tsuyoshi had been attacked by the snake demon that now was surrounded by all different types of demons. She tried calling out his name but no sound came out. She began felling light headed and then everything began to spin. Now only small patches of light were visible to her. Her upper body was beginning to fell numb. Against her will her eyes closed shut and then she lost her consciousness.

"Hey I think she's waking up." Ayakou's head swayed as her eyes slowly opened. She couldn't tell right away where she was. All she knew was that she was laying on something hard.

"Do you think she's ok?"

"I don't know she doesn't look hurt."

"Where do you think she's from I've never seen her around the lands."

"Hmm . . ."

"Hey are you ok? What's your name?"

"Yeah I think I'm fine and my name is Ayakou." She rubbed her eye in an attempted to better her vision. Where ever she ended up sure was cold and it didn't seem to have a lot of light.

"Really, but you don't look too good. Oh, and my names Saki and the girl next to me is Hana." Even though her vision was still blurry Ayakou still manages to make out person talking to her. She had short, messy, dark hair. She was about her height and she wore a simple blue kimono, but strangely enough she had armor on. She looked a little older than the girl she pointed to whose hair was extremely long and was a very light shade of brown. Her face was round and she had very large eyes. She was small and quit cute. She had to have at least three layers of kimonos that where long and the sleeves hung over her hands. From the looks of it she must be princess, or have a very wealthy family.

"I'm Rin, I hope those demons didn't hurt you too much." Ayakou looked over to the girl who had been supporting her up. Her hair was pulled up into a high thick ponytail. She had long eyelashes and wore a two layer kimono with the one on top orange, and with a lily pattern on it. She looked about 15 or so. Now being able to see straight Ayakou realized they were in a cave.

"How did I get here?"

Rin was the one to answer. "The demon that kidnaped us brought you."

"Those basters said they want us for their lord or something like that, but like hell that going to happen." Saki balled up her hand into a fist and waved it in the air to express her anger.

"Don't worry Aya-chan well find a way out though." Hana voice was low and gentle like a child's. Ayakou felt like hugging her, she was so cute.

"Yeah our friends will come find us without a doubt." Rin huffed out.

"Yeah Inuyasha has a good nose he'll find us in not time." Saki added.

"Uh right and Shippo and Kirara and Sango and Miroku and Kagome will come for us too, well maybe not Sango she has her kids to watch over and I guess Kagome can't come either she pregnant . . ." Hana placed her finger on her chin and continued mumbling things Ayakou couldn't hear.

"Your rambling again Hana." Saki rolled her eyes and folded her hands over her chest.

Hana lowered her head. "Oh sorry I didn't mean too . . ."

"Don't worry Hana-chan I ramble on about lots of things." Rin patted Hana's back in reassurance.

Ayakou just sat quietly watching the three girls talk back and forth. From the looks of it the must have already known each other, but for some reason she felt like something or someone was missing.

"Tsuyoshi!" Ayakou jolted up and began searching for an exit. The other three girls watched in confusion.

"Who's Tsuyoshi-kun, Aya-chan?"

"He's a very dear friend and last time I saw him her was being ambushed by demons. I have to get out of here to find him."

"Good luck with that there are demons guarding the exit."

"But there has to be some way out of here!" Ayakou began to panic, not for her own safety but for Tsuyoshi.

"Calm down Ayakou we'll find a way." Rin place a hand on her shoulder in an attempted to calm her.

"R-right . . ."

"Um Ayakou your kimono's going hay-wire or something." Ayakou looked down. She opened it up slightly and out popped Fuu's head that seemed to be suffocating between her breasts.

"Fuu!" Ayakou chirped loudly happy to see at least one of her friends ok. Somehow the little guy managed to find her. It was a good thing too she could help them escape. Even if Rin and the others said that there were people looking for then she doubt they would find them. These demons somehow are able to hide their demonic aura and even their scent. So even if this Inuyasha guy us a demon with a good nose there is no way he would find them. No this was something they had to do on their own.

**Few please review and comment oh and have a happy new year!**


	4. The darkest hour is just before dawn

**HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE! FINALLY 2012! I DO HOPE ALIENS FINALLY COME! **

The small amount of light that was able to reach in the cave was beginning to fade. Ayakou could only guess that it was beginning to grow dark. Luckily she had just finished telling everyone her plan to escape. Since Fuu could make them transparent they could especially pass the demons guarding the exit. They just had to leave a piece of clothing or anything with their scent on it. Fuu had just made their escape that easy which was good news for Ayakou who was still worried about Tsuyoshi.

She took a deep breath then looked at the girls before her. "Alright are we all ok with the plan?"

"Uh huh"

"Yup'

"Yeah"

Everyone was pumped and ready to get out. Saki took a hold of Hana's hand. Ayakou learned was Hana's very one knight. Hana was a princess who was kidnaped by one of the ogres Ayakou encountered earlier. In an attempted to save her she too was captured. As for Rin she had tagged along with Saki, but the amount of demons that came after them was too much to fight off. Saki knew Hana since she was born and Rin meet them both when she moved to some village. She said she was eight then and now she was fifteen going for sixteen. Hana was fourteen and Saki just turned eighteen. They had a strong bond, but Ayakou could tell almost immediately without them saying a word. She could relate to them by the bond she shared with Tsuyoshi. No matter what she was not going to let her new friends get hurt.

"Alright then let's get a move on." Hana took a hold of Rin's hand then Rin stretched out her hand to Ayakou. Without hesitation she took it. First Ayakou in line was Ayakou then Rin and the Saki. Fuu was On Hana's shoulder because they all agreed that if anything would go wrong Fuu should get her out of there.

Slowly they walked down the dark tunnel until they were able to see a small piece Starry sky. Outside of the entrance laid two goblin demons, one on each side, which were fast asleep with snot, bubbles coming out there nose as the snored loudly. Each of the girls took a deep breath. Ayakou proceeded as sweat trickled down from her face and onto the cold mossy ground. Her heart pound against her chest and no doubt she wasn't the only one felling like that. She continued until her foot pierced out into the dim light the stars provided. She stopped then looked at the two demons that were still fast asleep. She took a couple more steps then looked behind her to see how everyone else where doing. Rin had a determine face on that made Ayakou wonder if she had ever been in a situation like this. Hana tried to but on a brave face on but her eyes were watery. Saki was just giving the two demons a dirty look.

Once they had some distance from the demons they began to run for dear life. The plan was to keep on running until they couldn't run anymore. The leaves crunched under there feet and their breaths could be seen as the huffed out air. Hana nearly tripped but was quickly caught but Saki who was watching out for her. After about what seemed like 1000 miles they finally came to a halt. They all took a long drag of are then hastily exhaled it out until they could breathe normally. Ayakou leaned against a tree to support herself.

"Well . . . this . . . is where I say . . . bye." Immediately all three girls head shot up.

"What Aya-chan you can leave its dangerous and we just got out." Hana's eyes were once again watery.

"If you don't have anywhere to stay then you can come with us." Rin pleaded.

"There's a lot of rom in Hana's castle so . . ." Saki tried keeping her cool but the honest truth she didn't want Ayakou to leave either.

Ayakou had to admit leaving them was going to be a lot harder to do than she thought. "I really wish I could stay, but I have to find a priestess who can help my younger sister and on top of that I have to find Tsuyoshi."

"A priestess? Lady Kagome is a priestess, maybe she can help your sister and as for Tsuyoshi, Inuyasha is a dog demon. Surely he can find him." Rin gave her a hopeful look.

"I'm sorry but I have to go now. He might be . . . died right now. I don't have time to waste. Two very important people to me are in danger of losing their lives and I haven't done anything. I won't let you guys get hurt too." Ayakou wiped some tears off her eyes.

"But. . . Aya-chan . . ." Hana was now balling.

" . . . Alright we understand Ayakou. Just be careful alright." Rin walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"Yeah make sure when you find your friend you come back to us." Saki now joined in the hug.

"Sniff . . . Don't forget us Aya-chan." Hana practically threw herself at them. Ayakou tried but she couldn't stop crying.

"I promise that when I find Tsuyoshi I'll find all of you ok and who knows maybe the priestess you mention is the one I'm looking for."

After another minute or so they broke apart.

"Fuu will go with you since those demons might figure out that we escaped by now."

"But what about you?"

"Don't worry I'll be fine, now go find your friends." Ayakou smiled at her new friends.

"Don't worry, once we find Inuyasha and the others we'll come help you."

"Thank you, now go." They gave each other one last hug and then they began to run in separate directions. Ayakou just had to find the river that separated the western lands from the eastern lands. Then from there she could find the meadow where they were attacked. Lucky for her Tsuyoshi taught her how to use the stars as a map and surly enough she managed to find the river. The surrounding area looked similar to the place where they had landed on so her guess was she wasn't too far from the meadow. All she had to do was follow along the river.

So far she was lucky enough not to have run into any demons. There weren't a lot of trees so she had enough light from the moon to watch were she was going. She was jogging so she wouldn't get tired to fast. When she reached an open field that seemed vaguely familiar, but suddenly her foot slipped on something. She flew backwards and landed on her butt with a loud thump. She winced in pain. Looking down she notice what she slipped on. It was blood, not just where she had slipped on but all around her there were puddles of blood. Her stomach was empty, but she was defiantly going to barf. She hadn't the chance to recover before she was roughly thrown in the air. She felt herself being wrapped up in something. She forced one eye open. To her surprise the once clear field was now surrounded by giant man-eating flowers. One of them constricted her with its vines. She was thankful that this one didn't have thorns like the other ones.

"**Mmmmm you smell good. With all the blood lying around I was getting quit hungry. How lucky of me to find you."** The demon licked its lips and lowered his glare. Ayakou felt her ribs being crushed. She held in a scream not wanting to edge on the demon. Placing her hands on the vines she tried to slip out of it, but it only makes the demon tighten his grip. She pit down hard on her lip to hold back a scream which causes some blood to be drawn.

"**Kukuku your blood smell good." **

Ayakou body stop responding, but she was able to stay conscious.

"**Huh? Don't tell me you're died already? Heh to bad I was having fun." **

Then demon plant rose Ayakou's body to his mouth. She couldn't lift her head or move her hands for that matter. She felt something slimy and wet slid up her cheek. She could only guess it was the demos tongue.

"_I failed them. I can't help anyone, not even myself, but I can't die here Saya and Tsuyoshi there waiting for me. I c-can't . . . let the-em down. . .I have to live."_

"Bakusaiga!"

Instantly Ayakou felt the vine loosen up and then the feeling of air hitting as she fell. Before she knew it, something that felt like a rock had broken her fall. Then she was gently placed on the grass. She fought off the felling of sleepiness and opened her eyes. There in front of her only a few inches away, was Lord Sesshomaru himself in the flesh. His arm was supporting her back from touching the ground so her face wasn't far from his. She couldn't help but look at every detail in his face, his long eyelashes so perfectly straightened, and his amazingly stunning tattoos that fit his face so well. His jaw so perfectly shaped with his golden eyes that reflected her face and his pale and flawless skin.

"So beautiful . . ." It took her a while to figure out that she had actually said that out loud and to his face. Her body was no longer tired and she immediately jumped back, nearly falling over from dizziness. She wouldn't have been surprised if her face gave off smoke from how warm and red it got. He simply stared at her. She could look him in the eyes so she just looked down at her feet.

"S-sorry . . ." She was doing it again, apologizing over nothing.

"Woman I thought to have made it clear that I did not want you in my lands." His voice was firm but not angered. Yet she was still scared.

"W-well I . . . I mean, that is that . . . W-we-

"Speak up girl!" She flinched. "This Sesshomaru has no time to spare on your mumbling." Sesshomaru was beginning to lose his patience.

"I know you told us we couldn't come to your lands, but the only reason that Tsuyoshi and I came here was to find priestess that could help my younger sister. She very ill and trust me if it went fir that I-we would have never came to your lands, but we got separated and I don't know if Tsuyoshi is died or not and my sister needs me so please allow me to find Tsuyoshi and the priestess. Once I do I promise if you want to kill me or whatever you can do so. So please Sesshomaru-sama let me stay for a little longer." Her eyes were beginning to get watery and her lip was quivering but she tired her best to stay strong.

"Why do you have Rin's scent on you?"

"Rin, you know Rin?"

"Answer the question."

"W-well some ogre demon took me to a cave where Rin and two other girls were at, but we managed to escape."

"Why can't I pick up her scent?"

"Fuu, a friend of mine, is with them you won't be able to see them either. It was so those demons wouldn't find them before they got to their friends."

"Hn . . ." He didn't look like he was going to say anything else so Ayakou ask one of her own question.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, how do you know Rin?" He didn't say anything, but instead just gave her a look that said she needed to mind her own business. Ayakou figured he probably wasn't out to harm Rin since she picked up a hint of concern when he asked why he couldn't pick up her scent so she just ignored it for now.

"Um, thank you for saving me Sesshomaru-sama, but if you don't mind I have to find my friend now." She gave a quick bow and began to scoot away.

"Woman . . ." She almost jumped out of her skin when he spoke.

"Y-yes mi lord?" She was afraid that he wasn't going to let her stay.

"I will take you to that _wolf_, if only to get you out of my lands as soon as possible." He didn't look at her when he spoke. He just stared up into the moon. It was fortunate because he didn't see the face she had put on. Happiness filled her entire body. She just wanted to run up to him and kiss him. Yuma was right he was kind.

"If you are coming then do so now or I'll leave you behind." He turned then began walking into the forest. He was going the opposite way she was going. That meant she would have defiantly not have found him. Right now she was so thankful to Sesshomaru.

Ayakou ran quickly ran toward Sesshomaru not wanting to get left behind, but she stops just a few feet way to give him some room. He probably didn't want her near him so she figured it was a good idea. Though she didn't know that made Sesshomaru a little angry. He could say why, but the fact that she was distancing herself just made him angry, even though that was exactly what she was supposed to do. As for Ayakou, she was simply thinking about how long his hair was and how she would one day grow out her hair that long. She also pondered on the large amount of fur that rested on his shoulder. It looked so soft she just wanted to poke it. She would have to, but luckily it was out of her reach. Who knows how the young demon lord would respond to her random fur poking.

It only had been a few minutes since they had started walking, but the silence was killing her. She never could go without be with someone and not say anything. It just seemed to her that if you're not alone then you should have a conversation with whoever was with you. Yet Sesshomaru was completely silent. He just walked as if he was completely alone. Maybe that was how he managed to stand her being there, by pretending she wasn't, but that would work for her. He was there in front of her and she just could image it another way. If she didn't say something soon she was going to blow up!

She puffed out her chest in attempt to make herself seem confident. "Sesshomaru-sama, um you wouldn't by any chance now a really powerful priestess around here, do you?"

". . ." No answer. Oh well at least she had gotten that out of her system.

After a few moreminutes Ayakou was starting to feel weird. What had happen to all those demos from earlier? That ogre demon said he was going to kill Sesshomaru, but here he was alive and not dead. He didn't even have a scratch on him. Surely if the ogre demon would have attacked Sesshomaru he would of have some mark on him, giving the fact that he probably could tell they were around due to the hair the Red ogre spoke of. So that meant that he was still here! Since there undetectable Lord Sesshomaru might not see them coming if they attacked. Yet now that she thought of it she had notice when they were behind her. Why could she feel there present and not Tsuyoshi.

Ayakou grabbed her head and shook it. Her head was beginning to hurt. She figured she could worry about the demons later. Right now she had to focus on the task at hand, beside Lord Sesshomaru was pretty strong. She knew she could feel safe around him. It was like being around Tsuyoshi.

"Woman I warn you if you don't walk at a faster past I will leave you behind." He spoke without looking at her.

Ayakou could help to notice his voice sounded a little aggravated, but for some reason he didn't seem like it. Maybe that was just his nature, rough on the outside and maybe a little in the inside too, but also there was some warmth there. She remembered that Tsuyoshi tolled her even if a demon does accept humans it would still be hard for them to get use to their wide variety of emotions and feelings. Demons never really change despite there long living lives, there is no reason too. For a human time is short and they have to live life to their fullest, but foe a demon it's like time is frozen. Nothing really happens nothing really changes. So meeting such creatures whose lives are so fragile and short, is a really big change. No doubt that for a demon, understanding a human, is there greatest challenge.

Ayakou smiled. "Sorry, guess I just got a little distracted." She ran towards him and stops just a few feet away from him. Defiantly she too wanted to understand demons hearts too.

**UUUggghh so tired -_- but I do hope you enjoy this chapter :p till next time!**

**Fuu: please review and comment **


	5. curiosity killed the cat

**Chapter 5**

Not that's Ayakou wasn't grateful to lord Sesshomaru but, she was starting to grow very tired. Ever since he saved her, they had not stopped walking. Sure that was a good thing in her case, but she was only human. Being tossed around by demons all day took all of her energy and not to mention she hadn't eaten since her and Tsuyoshi left to the western lands. In a way she felt ok with it, for all she knew Tsuyoshi hadn't eaten either and she didn't want to be stuffing her face while Tsuyoshi was somewhere suffering. Though if she had eaten, she defiantly would have more strength to keep on going. After all she had no idea where the silent lord was taking her. She did once ask him where they were going but, like many times before she received no answer.

Somewhere after three or two hours of their journey she simply gave up trying to start a conversation. If only he was a little more social, then maybe she would have distraction from her aching feet, her empty stomach and her throbbing head. Certainly the mosquitos running into her face weren't helping either. Luckily she figured out a trick. If she just kept looking down at the ground, then there destination would seem so far away. Hopefully they would get there soon. The thought of her passing out, and leaving lord Sesshomaru alone with another problem, didn't appealed to Ayakou very much. No, she would just have to suck it up and keep moving.

Although it did seem like Sesshomaru was totally unaware of a human limits, truth be told, he most certainly wasn't. Traveling with Rin, believe it or not, was very helpful to his knowledge of humans. For one they, unlike demons, die if they don't have water. They also needed at least eight hours of sleep or they would prove to be weaker than they already were, and of course they needed some form of nutrients. Sure so did the all of the other creatures and animals, the only difference was that they needed more, and of course this girl was no different. He could tell she had not eaten for a while. Her constant stomach growls, that she though he hadn't heard and he lack of energy, proved his theory. The only thing that surprised him was that she, not once complained about it. Rin wouldn't hesitate to say if she was hungry but, this girl only seemed to be worried of her wolf companion and her sister. This was strange for a human to do.

Sesshomaru stopped without warning and Ayakou who was busy looking at the ground, walked straight into him. It affected Sesshomaru in no way, but Ayakou's smaller, lighter figure was send stumbling back. Luckily she didn't fall but, she was still embarrassed.

"What's wrong my lord?" She said rubbing her damaged nose.

She opened an eye to look up at him. Her cheeks grew warm, for she noticed his attention was focused on her. She moved her eyes down to him feet, no being able to look at his face.

"There is a river over there" He pointed a clawed finger to his right. "You can clean yourself there. If you need food there are fish available as well. We'll camp here for the night." She blinked and stared at him with confusion.

"Woman, this Sesshomaru will not wait for all day for you." He didn't hide the irritation in his voice. Ayakou parted her lips to respond, but was cut off by something thrown to her by Sesshomaru. She removed the object from her face and stared down at it. It was a Kimono with butterfly patters on it. Now she was terribly confused. Once again she parted her lips to speak but, she didn't get a chance to actually say anything.

"Your attire is indecent. Go to the river and clean yourself woman." This time it sounded more like a command. Ayakou figured there was nothing to say, so she simply stood up and walked to the direction Sesshomaru had pointed earlier.

She walked only for a little bit until she came across the scent of water and surely enough there was a river. It was bigger than the river separating the eastern and western lands. The water looked a whole lot cleaner too. She walked up to it slowly and looked down at her reflection. She wanted to cry at the image she saw. Her clothes were torn at the most inappropriate places. Part of her thighs could be seen and there was a long rip going across her chest. She instinctively hugged her chest and sat down into a ball in order to shield her exposed body. Although she knew very well that it would do her any good then. One she was extremely self-conscious of her body, despite what people told her, and not to mention she had been walking around with non-other than lord Sesshomaru. She had failed as a woman, walking around so indecent. The warm of her face could be felt to the very tips of her ears. How was she going to show her face to him?

Deciding that there was nothing she could do, Ayakou stood up and pealed of the worn, ripped kimono of her body. She tossed it to the ground, and then slipped into the cool water. She stopped when the water was just below her nose. Her hair rose up to the surface and flouted all around her. The feeling of the cool water against her warm face felt good. She would have closed her eyes if not for the fear of falling asleep. Instead she thought of some distractions, like how weird it was to be aided by a demon that, not too long ago was about to killer or worse . . . rape her. A normal person would defiantly not want to be anywhere near such a character. A normal person would not think a demon to be beautiful. A _normal _person would not be so relaxed in a situation like this. No . . . most defiantly she was not normal, and it was okay with her. She had no shame in admitting it, she loved demons. She loved Tsuyoshi, she loved Fuu and Yuma and she liked being with Sesshomaru, though she couldn't say the same for him.

Feeling like she couldn't get any cleaner, Ayakou pushed herself up. With one hand she held her breast and with the other she reached for her new kimono, and then proceeded in putting it on. Looking at her reflection, she decided that it didn't look too bad on her. Now she was ready to get back to Sesshomaru. She wasn't even going to attempted to get any fish. All she wanted was some sleep. As he approached the spot where Sesshomaru had stopped her, a small light cold be seen. The closer she got the brighter and bigger the light got. There were Sesshomaru stood was a fire. The light reflected on her eyes. It was so . . . warm, but the best part was, there, near the fire stood two sticks with fish on them. She turned her head left and right, Sesshomaru was no were in sight. Ayakou tilted her head, how did he manage to get the fish so fast?

Despite her hunger Ayakou didn't help herself. Lord Sesshomaru told her to get her own fish. Those were probably his. She didn't want to abuse his kindness, she was taught better, but she had to wonder when he was coming back. Any longer and the fish would turn black, but who knows maybe he liked his food well done? She walked to a tree, then rested her body on it. Her eyelids became heavy, she was nodding off.

"Girl if you wait any longer, they will no longer be consumable." At first she thought it was a dream, but realized that Sesshomaru was the one who spoke after the sound of growling. She rubbed her eye in attempted to stay awake.

"Huh?" was all she manages to say.

" . . ." Her mind finally processed what he had just said. The fish were meant for her. Even though he told her to get her own food, he still got her some. He was so kind. Lazily she stood up and walked over to the fire. Her hand reached out for a fish, but the fire made a 'crack' noise which made her hand retreat. Her stomach made an angry 'growl'. This time without hesitation she grabbed it. Before she took a bite, her attention was diverted to Sesshomaru. He was sitting up against a tree, like she was earlier. His hand was resting on his bent knee, while his other one laid on the ground. His other leg was stretched out. Much to her surprise his eyes were closed. She knew for sure he wasn't sleeping though. If it was even possible he looked even more beautiful. It took another 'crack' from the fire to snap her back into reality. She quickly turned her head way from him, focusing back at her fish.

After complete devouring the two fish, Ayakou pushed herself up. Her body turned to face Sesshomaru. She gulped then approached him slowly. She stopped just in front of his foot.

"Um Sesshomaru-sama, thank you . . . I know I'm just a burden to you, but I-

"Get some sleep human, you'll only slow us down if you don't." He spoke without opening his eyes.

Ayakou's face once again was covered in a red layer. "If it's ok with you Sesshomaru-sama, m-may I rest near you?" She began playing with her hands. His eyes opened and he stared at the young girl before him. Her gaze quickly shot down to the ground. It was simply too unbearable to look him in his eyes. Anytime her eyes meet hers', her face would fell like it was burning and her heart would race uncontrollably. It was like he was looking to her very soul with that instance stare of his. She didn't mean it in a bad way . . . she just wanted to be near him, that's all. After all those demons could still be lurking around, but . . . then again why would he care?

Ayakou squeezed her hands together. "N-never mind it w-was stupid of me to-

"Do as you wish." She heard him state blankly. She looked at him only to find his eyes once again were closed. She couldn't stop the small smile that formed on her lips. She got as close as she thought was good enough, and then laid down, soon after she was in a deep sleep.

Sesshomaru gave the sleeping girl a quick glance before returning his attention to the fire. Even though no one would know, he was greatly surprised at the girl's bravery, but what even surprised him more, was the fact that he had actually let her sleep near him. Without thinking the words rolled out his mouth and this annoyed him more than anything. How could she, a mere human, cause him to take action without even thinking about it? Not even the various demons he fought in the past manage to do such a thing. So why, why did he act so different around this girl. There had to be a logical explanation.

Sesshomaru swayed his head to the direction of the sleeping girl. He watched as her chest rose, then fell through inhales and exhales. There was nothing special about her, well except for her scent. Unlike most humans who smelled of dirt and filth, she gave of the scent of fresh water, pure and clean. Even being tossed around by countless demons affected her scent in no way. There was the scent of her blood, but it wasn't an unpleasant smell, it was sweet. Perhaps his unsightly behavior was due to mere curiosity. She did act different from the typical human. For one she for a demon and what was even stranger was that even though they had meet in such unappealing circumstances, she did not show any fear or remorse in their second encounter. She had even called him beautiful; though it meant nothing to him and he could prove it.

Sesshomaru stood from where he sat and made his way over to the sleeping girl. He bent down placing one knee on the ground. She slept on her back with her lips slightly parted. No, he defiantly had no interest in her. His hand slipped behind Ayakou's head and lifts her head closer to his. She didn't even move, as he thought she must have been extremely exhausted. Sesshomaru lowered his gaze to her lips.

"_Simple curiosity and nothing more"_

His own head lowered down, slowly closing the space separating their lips, but he stops when he feels her breath on his lips. He actually had no idea why he stopped, but if he left things there that would only show he wasn't simply curios. No, he wouldn't go back now. Without giving it anymore thought, his lips came down on hers. At first he didn't move, but then gradually, he began moving his lips on hers. He placed his free hand on her cheek and as he moved his forehead brushed along her bangs. The tickling of her hair sends the most unusual felling throughout his body. He took advantage of he parted lips and depend the kiss. His tongue explored the caverns of her mouth. The taste of honey reached his mouth as he explored every inch of her mouth, leaving no spot untouched. He felt warm, but thought nothing of it, after all the camp fire was just to his right not to mention the heat from the girl's body.

Ayakou began to stir underneath him, as he soon relished she needed air. He pulled away from her then paced her head back. She rolled over to her side, but showed no sigh in waking up. Sesshomaru stood up and made his way over to where he previously rested. He sat the same style as before. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath.

"_Simple curiosity . . . nothing more" _

_**Few hopped you guys liked it ^.^ please tell me what you thought!**_


	6. medicine for the sick

**Thank you all for your reviews! And remember don't if I have errors don't be shy and tell me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha :[**

Once again Ayakou found herself trailing after the silent lord. Though she couldn't say why, but this morning had been a particular strange one. For one Sesshomaru seemed to distance himself even more (if it were possible) and no to mention the dream she had. It wasn't clear and she didn't remember what it was about. All she could remember though was a warm felling, a warm, fluttery felling in her chest, but try as she might she could remember anything. All she knew was for some reason, despite her lord detachment, she was happy and the bright smile on her face was enough to show it. Tough she did wish to know why Sesshomaru was acting the way he was, even though she fully knew he would never tell her.

Two hours had already passed since Ayakou and Sesshomaru had picked of where they left off. Not a word was spoken, only silenced roamed them. The only noise that was made was the sound Of Sesshomaru's bakusaiga tearing demons apart. He showed no mercy to them as they tried attacking them for no reason, but they were acting normal for the most part. So they were thought of nothing. Ayakou did have to admit, she was growing tired of walking and walking without getting nowhere. She would constantly sigh when she though they finally reached their destination, but then later find out that it wasn't. She was more than ready do get an annoyed warning from Sesshomaru, but until now he has said nothing. Something was bothering him and she wanted to know what. Ayakou summoned all her courage and then made her was to Sesshomaru.

With a gulp her hand reached out for his sleeve. "Um Sesshomaru-sama . . ." Her hand didn't get a chance to touch him before Sesshomaru rapidly turned to face her. Without her consent her body jumped back. Sesshmaru's face was more than angered. Ayakou's heart skipped a beat at his intense stare.

"S-sorry I-

"Silence!" Ayakou's face fell. Her eyes snapped away from his face and her smile was molded into a frown.

"We have arrived . . ." Ayakou's eyes looked passed Sesshomaru. Behind him was a large field and passed that were huts bunched together with small ant like figures running around. It was a village, a human one at that. Ayakou could help, but wonder why Tsuyoshi was here.

Sesshomaru turned away from Ayakou and began heading for the village.

"_Will Sesshomaru-sama be able to enter such a place too casually?"_ Ignoring her thoughts she ran after Sesshomaru. She stopped when she notice a hill that they would have to go down in order to get to the village. It was steep and the only way she would go down it was by rolling. She looked over to Sesshomaru; he on the other hand was already in the air and landing gracefully on his feet.

"Oh well, looks like I'm on my own." Ayakou took a deep breath. She slowly began sliding down the hill taking her time, so as not to fall. Everything seemed to be going well until her foot slipped on some mud. Her feet began to move, as gravity pushed her down. A loud scream came out her mouth. She was running faster than she had ever done before, but that wasn't exactly a good thing. As the bottom of the hill approached her legs had no intention of stopping. She looked ahead and saw Sesshomaru walking calmly towards the huts. She was sure he knew that she was in danger of running into him, yet he wasn't moving. As expected she ran right into him, but thankfully she ran into his fur so she was ok for the most part, well except for her face and bruised butt in which she landed pretty hard. Sesshomaru himself was unfazed and simply looked over to the dazed girl.

Her eyes were wide, with tears on the tip of them and her mouth slightly open. His eyebrows fell down.

"S-s-s-sorry" Her body trembled as she spoke and not only because she was afraid, but also because she was still a little stunned.

"Ayakou!" Instantly she was back into reality. Her attention was shifted to the person who had called her name. When her eyes meet the person who spoke, she sheepishly smiled as her eyes became watery.

"Tsuyoshi-kun . . ." Her eyes scrunched together. Across the watery field was her dearest friend, safe and alive. There was some bandages poking out of his kimono and wrapped around his neck, but he was ok. Completely forgetting everything, she forced herself up and began to run with all her might, pumping her lags as hard as she could. She was afraid if she didn't get to him soon something might separate them once more. Tsuyoshi spread his arms to welcome her. On his face was the warmest smile he could give, for he could contain the feeling of happiness filling his heart. She crashed right into his chest as her shaking hands wrapped themselves around his waist. Tsuyoshi lowered his head to meet her cheek and his hands wrapped around her shoulders. Ayakou cheeks began to become damp form tears that fell freely from her eyes, as did Tsuyoshi's for he was nuzzling his cheek with on hers.

"Forgive me Ayakou . . . I left you all alone." His voice was low and full of remorse. Ayakou shook her head against his. "Dummy, that's my line." Her word came out squeaky because of her quivering lip. At that point, all she had gone through didn't matter. Just being there, in his arms, made all her pain disappeared. She completely melted in his affection. Tsuyoshi placed his hands on each side of her cheeks and placed his forehead on hers, with his and her eyes closed.

"I love you Tsuyoshi-kun, I love you." She said without any hesitation in her voice.

"I love you as well Ayakou . . ." He kissed her forehead.

Ayakou opened her eyes finally realizing they had an audience. Behind Tsuyoshi stood several figures, a priestess, a half-demon, a monk, a particular pretty lady, what looked like a demon exterminator and Rin? All with the same glowing face on. A puff of smoke popped out of Ayakou's face as it turned a deep red.

"Aya-chan, I so glad you're okay!" Rin walked forward with a vivid smile. Tsuyoshi let go of Ayakou in order to give her room to speak with her friend.

"Rin-chan!" She ran right to her companion giving her a bear hug. Rin returned her gesture.

"I'm glad you safe too, how is Saki, and Hana-chan? The two young girls pulled away from each other.

"There safe too, right now there probably at the castle." Rin reassured.

Ayakou was caught of guard as something furry crashed into her face. She pulled it off her face. Bright pink orbs stared back at her.

"Fuu!" Ayakou chirped happily, seems like everyone had made it out ok.

"Ayakou let me introduce you to everyone. This is Lady Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kohaku." As she spoke she pointed to each of them.

"Hello" The Kagome waved her hand.

"Hiya" Inuyasha said coolly.

"It's a pleasure" Sango gave her a small bow.

"Nice to meet you" Miroku said with a wink.

"Good afternoon" Kohaku nodded respectfully.

Ayakou bowed. "It nice to meet all of you, my name is Ayakou."

"Lady Kagome may you please tell Ayakou of the medicine we spoke of." Ayakou looked over to Tsuyoshi who had spoken.

"Oh right Ayakou-chan, Tsuyoshi-san has explained your situation to me and I think I can help you, if you please, follow me." Ayakou looked back at the young priestess who had just spoken to her. Her hair was a deep raven color and she was extremely pretty. She seemed to be in her early twenty's. She wore the traditional priestess outfit, but her obi was worn lower than normal. A small round belly poked over it. Now that she remembered Rin said something of her being pregnant. Ayakou stared at in awe; she had never seen a pregnant woman before. Her eyes sparkled in amazement.

Kagome notice her gaze and giggled. "Would you like to touch it?"

A small red line spread across Ayakou's face. "Um, is it alright?"

Kagome giggled again. "Of course it is, here give me your hand."

Ayakou did as she was told a stretched out her hand. Kagome took it and placed it on her stomach. Ayakou was amazed of how firm her stomach felt, it was a perfect little ball. Kagome slid her hand to her side. Ayakou jumped as she felt a small kick. A squeak escaped her mouth, as she wasn't prepared to feel such a thing.

Kagome smiled at the amazed younger girl. "I think I'm about six month or so."

"I'm very happy for you Lady Kagome." Ayakou returned her smile.

"Well any way, the monk and I have to go to another castle, something bout a possessed girl or something like that." Inuyasha gave Kagome a small peek then began walking out of the village. Miroku did the same to Sango and then went after Inuyasha. Ayakou looked around noticing Rin and Kohaku were no longer with them. She looked around and found them over where Sesshomaru. It seemed that Rin and Sesshomaru did know each other. She could help, but wonder what there relation was.

"Well shall we get going Ayakou-chan." Sango spoke this time.

"Oh, um, is it all right if I do something first."

"Of course." Kagome gave her another warm smile.

Ayakou began to run over to where Sesshomaru was. She slowed down as she approached them.

"Um excuse me . . ." Both Rin as well as Kohaku turned their attention to her although Sesshomaru was looking away from her.

"Um thank you very much Lord Sesshomaru, for saving me as well as for bringing me to Tsuyoshi, I cannot thank you enough." Ayakou offered him a deep bow.

"Hn . . ." She looked up at him. He seemed bothered by something. It seemed ever since this morning he was annoyed with her. Maybe she had offended him somehow. She really didn't want him to be angry with her, after all he _had _helped her. She wanted to know what was bothering him, if she could help him somehow then she would.

Ayakou began to say something, but a hand on her shoulder made her stop. "We should really get going over to the priestess." She was surprised to see Tsuyoshi right next to her. She gave him a nod.

"I'll be right back." She said to Sesshomaru, as well as to Rin. Together she and Tsuyoshi walked over to Kagome and Sango.

Ayakou soon found herself in a hut with Tsuyoshi next to her, Kagome sitting across from her and an elder woman with a priestess kimono on. Kagome had introduced her and told her name was Kaede. Sango wasn't there because she had to go check on her kids. A small fire with a black pot over it separated the two pairs.

"Here you go Ayakou-chan." Kagome offered a small bowl with stew in it. Ayakou had to admit it smelled really good and so proceeded in taking it. Kagome fixed another bowl for Tsuyoshi.

"Thank you very much lady Kagome and lady Kaede." Ayakou said thankfully.

"So tell me, what are some symptoms of your sister's sickness?" The young priestess asked calmly.

"Well Yuma, are guardian, said that her fever wouldn't go down, and her breathing was shallow, and Yuma also told me she coughed blood!" Ayakou arched her eyebrows.

"Hmmm, it sounds like your sister has pneumonia . . ." Kagome mumbled the last part, but Ayakou was able to make it out.

"Ne-mo-nia?" Ayakou blinded not recognizing the word.

Kagome snapped her head up and began waving her hands as sweat fell down her face. "I-it's nothing . . . um, give me a sec. I have just the thing for her." Kagome stood up and walked over to the corner of the hut where a yellow bag laid. She bends down and begins digging around for something. Pulling out a small orange container she walked over to Ayakou.

"Here, take this to her." The small orange container was offered to Ayakou.

She took it and began studying it. It looked very strange. She had never seen anything like it.

"Inside it there are some pills, antibiotics, give you sister one in the morning and one at night. If she doesn't get better after a couple of days please bring her to me." Ayakou smiled. Although she didn't know what antibiotics were, she trusted Kagome.

"Thank you very much Lady Kagome. I'm sure with this Saya will get better." A bright smile gleamed on Ayakou's face. Kagome smile matched hers, happy that she could help.

"Well I suppose that we should get going." Both Ayakou and Tsuyoshi walked out of the hut with Kagome behind them.

"Right, I hope your Sister gets well."

"Kohaku you're leaving already!" A loud whine could be heard from behind the hut.

"Sorry Rin but I have to report to lady Izumi . . ."

"But, but . . ."

"Sorry . . ." Kagome and Ayakou both poked their heads around the hut. Rin stood in front of Kohaku with her arms crossed and her lip puffed out. Kohaku was giving her a sympathetic look. Rin looked so small compared to him. Her small womanly figured compared to his taller, built figure, overwhelmed hers.

"First Lord Sesshomaru leaves and now you."

Ayakou's eyes widen. _"Lord Sesshomaru left . . ." _She thought sadly.

"I really would like to stay, but I have to tell Lady Izumi about the demons that attacked Tsuyoshi-san."

"Why?" Rin asked with a hint of concern.

"There was something very strange about them, they had no demonic aura and according to Tsuyoshi they had no scent to them either. If we cannot detect these demons then who knows how many are wondering about without are noticing." This had caught the attention of Ayakou. She came out from her hiding and made her way to the two adolescences.

"Um, sorry for listening to your conversation, but . . . about those demons, how do they affect you?"

Kohaku looked at her. "I'm a commander for Lady Izumi, lady of the western lands. She asked me to look around for some abnormal activities and these demons are not exactly normal."

Ayakou pitched her lips together. "When we first arrived here Tsuyoshi was attacked by demons, though it would seem you know that already, but I was able to overhear one of them say something about hair that gave them the ability to conceal themselves."

Kohaku eyes widen. "Are you sure, what hair, what were they talking about?" He's words came out fast.

"Y-yeah, and they said the hair was from someone named . . .his name was . . . um" As hard as she tried she could think of his name.

Kohaku walked up to Ayakou and grabbed her shoulders. "Please you have to come with me. We need to tell this to lady Izumi so please try and remember that name."

"Right now are top priority is to get to Saya." Every one's head napped over to Tsuyoshi who was standing protectively next to Ayakou. Ayakou knew Kohaku meant no harm, but it seemed Tsuyoshi didn't see it like that. Kohaku lowered his arms to his side.

"Forgive, I over stepped my boundaries." He was looking at the ground with a shameful look on his face. Guilt pitched the side of Ayakou.

"Um, perhaps once I take this medicine to Saya, I can come back." Ayakou offered.

Kohaku lift his head. "Really, thank you, I'll wait here until you get back then." He was now smiling. Which was good, a frown didn't suit him.

"Does that mean you're staying longer?" Rin chirped.

"Yeah . . ." Kohaku looked down at the younger girl.

"**Alright then we should get going then, Ayakou."** Tsuyoshi spoke again, this time he was in his wolf form.

"R-right"

Ayakou said goodbye to her knew friends. Kagome gave her some supplies for the trip. She gave hugs to everyone, but before she left Rin had pulled her away from everyone before she left.

"Thank you Ayakou-chan, now Kohaku will stay longer." Her smile spread all the way to her ears.

"No problem Rin. I have to say though, you really seemed to like Kohaku." Ayakou said honestly.

Rin blushed and began to squirm. "I do . . ." Rin looked so cute that Ayakou could help but hug her. When they broke apart Ayakou made her way to Tsuyoshi.

"Well we better get going."

**Plz review and comment . . . well I mean only if you want to.. but I would like it . . . thought you might be busy so . . . only if you can. . . it be nice though . . . an-**

**Saki: Your rambling! **

**Abbywaddles: Gomen . . . -_-**


	7. Red is the color of blood

**Thanx for the reviews!  
><strong>

"So exactly how did you end up with Rin and the others Tsuyoshi-Kun?" Ayakou attempted making small talk in order to make the time pass by. They may not have been far from her house, but she felt like she needed to talk to make up for when she was with Sesshomaru. Only thing she got from him were some low grunts. Then he left without a single goodbye, although as much as she tried, Ayakou could play it off as if she could care less. Truth was it hurt her that after everything, though it wasn't much, he wouldn't even look her way when she thanked him, but she wasn't one to complain.

"**After you were taken I tried going after you, but despite my effort I couldn't pick up yours or that demons scent. More demon's started to appear from thin air and I fought them off, but what I though was poison from the snake was actually paralyzing venom. Luckily that boy, Kohaku, came along and killed the rest. By then I couldn't so much as speak let along stay conscious. When I awoke I found myself sleeping there in the miko's hut."**

Ayakou's hands squeezed Tsuyoshi's fur. . "Forgive me Tsuyoshi. The one time you needed me most and I let you down."

"**It's not like you knew that those demons were there." **Tsuyoshi wasn't the best at comforting, but he would try for Ayakou sake

"Thing is I _did_ know they were there. That's why I tried running to you, but you farther than I thought."

"**Look, the important thing is you tried and that's all I ask. ** Ayakou lowered her head and embraced her wolf friend. Tsuyoshi gave her a glance from the corner of his eyes, guess he had won.

"**Ayakou, can I ask you something?" **Instantly Ayakou's had shot up.

"What is it?" She said not hiding the curiosity in her voice.

"**Why is it . . . that I can small Sesshomaru all over your . . . face?" **He hesitated.

Ayakou's body stiffened. Her face stared to radiate heat. "W-what!" Truthfully, she didn't have a clue what he was talking about.

"**Err . . . never mind, it's probably my imagination." **His voice was firm, but he wasn't even sure himself if he could believe the word that came out his very mouth. Traces of his scent were clearly there, though he wasn't sure why.

"Ah, oh, you see I ran down this very steep hill and I ran into him face first. S-so maybe that's why . . ." That was the only explanation she could really give. After all for all she knew that was the only time her face touched him.

"**I see, well then that's probably it." **He detected no lie in what she just said so Tsuyoshi went with that. He feared if her lingered in the topic too much, he would learn something not to his liking.

(At Ayakou's house.)

"Thank you for everything Tsuyoshi, if it weren't for you I'm not sure Saya or myself would have made it this far." Her smile was sincere, hiding no affection off love. She knew very well that she would never love anyone else like she loved the person standing in front of her. It wasn't the way a woman loved a man, but something else, something she couldn't quit explain.

Tsuyoshi raised his hand and brushed her cheek with the back of it. With her own hand Ayakou clamped his. She bought it to her lips and kissed it.

"God night Tsuyoshi." She gave him a quick embrace, and then headed to Saya's room. She was beyond happy. Saya would soon be better with the medicine she go from kagome.

Running along the wooden pathway attached to her house she stops when she reaches Saya's door. This time she was going in. Before anything else could happen she shot the door open. There sat the witch with Saya lying by her side. Ayakou slowly walked over to her. The room smelt of herbs and the room felt extremely warm. Yuma hadn't even bothered looking up to see who it was for she knew already who it was.

"Um I have the anibotics from Lady Kagome." She stated quietly. With her right hand she took out the small container with the strange pills. The container was then offered to Yuma. Without hesitation the witch took the container and opened it spilling several pills on to her hand. She studied them deeply.

"Lady Kagome said to give her one in the morning and one at night." Ayakou said bluntly.

"Aright then child go on, get some rest tomara you'll be go in to the western lands once more, are you not?"

At this point Ayakou wasn't even surprised of the witch's cagey knowledge. "Yeah I told Kohaku that I would go to with him the Lady Izumi's castle. . . ."

"Hmm . . ." Ayakou watch attentively as Yuma lifted Saya's head. She opened her mouth slightly then placed the white sphere in her mouth. With her free hand she lifted a bowl of water to her lips and poured it in.

"Is it alright if I sleep her with her tonight?" More than anything she just wanted to be with her for a little longer. Early in the morning she would leave to meet with Kohaku, leaving her sister once more. So being with her right now was the best she could do.

"So be it." Without another word the witch stood up and left silently out of the room. Ayakou looked down at her younger sister with worried eyes. She shivered as she slept, but other than that she laid completely still. Like a broken doll with no one to care for. Guilt seeped through Ayakou, for she knew very well that she had in a way abandoned her. Even if it was to get her the medicine she had left her alone, not only that she was going to leave her once more. What type of sister was she anyway?

Ayakou bite her lip. "Forgive Saya . . ." Her hand swept the few strands of hair covering her face. Her face was warm and her cheeks were soft. Standing up Ayakou made her way to a door. She slid it open and pulled down some more covers. Then, she slowly slid it back shut so not to awaken her sleeping sister. Before she laid down with her she placed the cover over Saya then herself.

"Goodnight Saya, please get better." A warm hand was placed on Saya. Slowly Ayakou closed her eyes and then fell into a deep slumber.

_Shishimaru, yeah that name suits you. _

_You know something? _

_. . . I am not a good father am I?_

_Sorry . . ._

(Early that morning)

" **. . .Was is it? You hardly said anything all day. Are you having doubts?"** The white wolf gave a backwards glace.

"No I said we were going back in the morning and that's what we're going to do." Ayakou did look at him, instead she keeper her attention straight head.

_Even if I have to leave Saya for a while longer I have to go back. Kohaku save Tsuyoshi and I cannot forget about that. This is the only thing I can do now._

(Some time later)

"Good morning Kohaku." Ayakou greeted politely, not bothering climbing off of Tsuyoshi.

"Good morning miss Ayakou." Ayakou noticed he was already dressed I his exterminator outfit.

"This is Ah-Un." In his left hand was rope attached to a muzzle and attached to that was a two headed dragon. She blinked not really expecting to see such a thing. The dragons were pretty big, they meet Kohaku's height, but still they weren't taller than Tsuyoshi. Kohaku swiftly climbed onto the dragon and rose up into the air.

"**Not wasting anytime huh?" **

"Uh y-yeah I'm already late as it is so . . ." It seemed Tsuyoshi caught the young man off guard. With an embarrassed look, he scratched his cheek.

"Um, where are we going exactly?" Ayakou could help but wonder.

Kohaku lift his head. "Up to the clouds."

Upon hearing this Ayakou nearly fell off of Tsuyoshi. "W-what the clouds? How are we supposed to do that?"

"Um, well what I mean is Lady Izumi's castle is hidden in the clouds." Kohaku jerked his hand with the rope making Ah-Un ascend farther up into the air. "Sorry for the confusion."

Ayakou's cheeks grew warm. "Ah no it was my fault."

"Tsuyoshi-san, are you able to fly?" Kohaku asked looking down at Tsuyoshi. Without warning Ayakou began to fell Tsuyoshi stir underneath her. The sudden movements made her feel as if she were going to fall causing her to close her eyes. Surprisingly enough she didn't.

"I am" Ayakou opened her eyes. Tsuyoshi was carrying her bridal-style like he did a couple nights before. She parted her lips to say something, but was topped by wind hitting her as Tsuyoshi jumped up into the air. Ayakou tucked her head on Tsuyoshi not liking the feeling of the wind hitting her face. Her fist clutched his kimono. She could feel Tsuyoshi pull her closer to his chest. As always Tsuyoshi thought about Ayakou.

After the Kohaku incident Ayakou's face was cooling off, but now once again it was heated up, being so close to his chest made her feel unusual, so instead she peered her head over his shoulder. At least this was she could keep her eyes open without the wind hitting them, but when she looked down she began wishing she hadn't looked. There was no land, no lakes in sight only white puffs passing by. _"We've never flown this high in the air before."_ Her arms tightened around Tsuyoshi's neck, feeling if she didn't she would diffidently fall off.

"What's wrong Ayakou?" Tsuyoshi asked feeling the sudden pressure around his neck.

"It's nothing, I'm fine." She tried not to stutter to sound convincing. No way was she going to bother Tsuyoshi with a little fear of heights.

"Ayakou-san where you able to remember that name?"  
>Kohaku asked casually.<p>

"Huh, ah yeah . . ." She had forgotten about that, but somehow she managed to remember his name. Maybe through a dream or was it a memory. She herself truly didn't know.

(A couple hours later)

By this time in the day the sun was fully up and shining. No longer was the air cold, now it was a refreshing breeze. If it weren't for her hair smacking into her face every now and then Ayakou would have fallen asleep hours ago. There were also the casual chat between Kohaku and Tsuyoshi. They talked of nothing important, but none the less this made Ayakou happy. Since Tsuyoshi spend most of his time with her, he rarely made friends, minus the ones he had before he meet Ayakou, so if he and Kohaku became friends that that would be fantastic. A small smile formed between Ayakou and the thick fabric on Tsuyoshi's shoulder. Tsuyoshi deserved to have more friends after all, he was so kind.

With such a calm and peaceful mood Ayakou couldn't quit keep her eyes open. She wouldn't fall asleep, but simply listen to the voices of the two men, and the whistle of the wind as it passed her ear. The way things where it was hard to believe there was a possibility of war. For some odd apparent reason this made the image of Sesshomaru appear in her mind.

"_Sesshomaru, I wonder what you're doing now."_ Perhaps the fire that burned in Sesshmaru's eyes was the reason his image came up. It was like there was a war going on inside him. Although his face hid his every though and feeling, he couldn't hid the window that were his eyes. That window allowed a small glance of what laid in his heart and very soul. Even if it was minor one. That was one of the reason she loved is golden eyes. Ayakou smile grew wider. Thinking of him made her surprisingly happy, despite the way he was acting the day before.

Ayakou opened her eyes slightly. The smile that once danced on her faced faded away almost immediately. Behind Tsuyoshi, two giant, what looked like crows flew dangerously close. Raising her hand to her face, Ayakou began rubbing her eyes. Maybe she was just seeing things, but to her displeasure they were not mirages.

"Tsuyoshi-kun, there are giant birds behind us. Are they supposed to be there?" She wasn't exactly sure if this was a bad thing, surly Tsuyoshi would have done something about them if they were dangerous. Tsuyoshi sharply turned around, catching Ayakou off guard. A piercing screech broke through the silence.

"What how did they . . .?" Tsuyoshi spoke with an alarmed tone. One of the bird charged full force at the two figures in front of him. With an insane speed Tsuyoshi dogged the black bird. He shot a quick glance over his shoulder. "Kohaku watch out!" Fortunately the he was able to steer both Ah-Un and himself out of the way. The other bird lunged himself at Tsuyoshi and Ayakou, but instead of just dodging him, Tsuyoshi dug his claws deep inside the birds back splitting him into two. The demon's body turned into a thick black fog before being carried into the wind.

"Kohaku where is the other one?"

"He dove into the clouds. Forgive me I let him get away."

"Don't let your guard down he may come back for round two." Tsuyoshi's grip on Ayakou tightened.

"What's wrong Tsuyoshi-kun?" Ayakou looked up at his face. His eyes were focused down. She could see the sweat run down his face.

"_Is he not able to tell where it went?"_ Ayakou looked down at the clouds. Her eyes crunched together. There she could see some type of shiny red object.

"Down there Tsuyoshi." Her finger extended downward. He placed his hand in front of him. A white frosted wind was released out of it. The clouds under them were departed and surly enough there was the black demon bird, but once he was in site Tsuyoshi didn't stop his attack causing the birds wigs to freeze. With his demon speed he extended his claw and cut right through the crow. Like the other one it began turning into a black dissipating fog, but before it completely disappeared Ayakou stretched out her hand and grabbed the red object that caught her eye previously.

Ayakou looked down at the red thread in her hand. It took her a while to notice that it was hair.

"Ayakou-san, Tsuyoshi-san, are you two ok? " Ayakou looked up at Kohaku, who had a concern look on his face.

"Were fine." Ayakou looked back down at her hand.

"Tsuyoshi look at this." She brought the hair up to his face.

"Red Hair?"

"What, what is it?" Kohaku made his way over to them and looked down.

His eyes widen. "Quick we need to take this to Izumi-sama!" Kohaku once again went ahead in order to lead the way. In order to keep the hair from flying way Ayakou clutched into her fist. She looked up at Tsuyoshi and gave him a nod in order to tell him she was ready to go.

(At the Castle)

Just a few feet away from Kohaku stood an enormous castle. The lines a lined with soldiers. The castle was in layers and the top reached up even further into the sky. Ayakou jaw almost dropped as she looked in awe. She shouldn't have been surprise after all it was the castle of the lady of the west. It's just it was so breath taking.

Kohaku was the first to land and then Tsuyoshi who places Ayakou down. Ayakou looked down at her hand to check if the hair was still in tacked.

"We should take this to lady Izumi right aw- What?" Everyone's attention went down to the red hair in Ayakou's hand. No longer was it blood-red color, now simply remained a dully faded red. Suddenly small pieces began breaking off where it began and ended. By this point the hair had completely turned into powder and taken away by the wind.

"The hair it . . .!" Ayakou looked up at Kohaku.

The demon slayer frowned and gave a sigh. "Well looks like there's nothing we can do about it." He turned his heel and began climbing up the stairs. When he made it up four or five stairs he turned his head. He gave both Tsuyoshi and Ayakou a confused look. "What's wrong? Aren't you coming?"

"Y-yeah" Ayakou gave a small glance to Tsuyoshi. He took some steps forward then turned. "Come on we shouldn't leave Kohaku's side." He extended his hand.

"Right" Ayakou placed her hand on his. He helped her onto the staircase and they proceeded. It seemed the further up they got the more guards they saw. Ayakou gripped the tip of Tsuyoshi's kimono sleeve. She could help but to feel nervous with all the demons watching her. A heavy gulp went down her throat. Hopefully if she didn't think about them she would fell so nervous.

"Master Kohaku, are these two with you?" One of the demons approached him.

"Yes I would like them to go with me to the conference room."

The demons eyes grew wide. "But that's only for the royal family and the council. These are two outsiders!"

With a calm voice Kohaku spoke. "These two have valuable information. Lady Izumi asked me to bring her any information useful to her."

The demon looked away from him. His eyes trailed over to Tsuyoshi then Ayakou. "But the human . . ." That made Tsuyoshi growl.

"She is here to help us. Instead of judging her you should be grateful that they came all this way to aid the western lands." This time Kohaku's voice was louder. The demon was now more than intimidated.

"Forgive me. Please enter." He gave a nod to two demons standing on either sides of the door. Simultaneously they open two heavy set of doors. Kohaku proceeded in. Tsuyoshi grabbed Ayakou's hand and followed after him.

For a while they walked down a hall that seemed to have no end. They passed at least fifteen rooms that were far separated. Although beautiful, the castle seemed sad somehow. The hallway had no windows or candles to provide light or warmth.

"_Is this what all demons castles are like?" _Ayakou may have known a lot about castles or mansions, but she had been to one or two. They were very different from this one though. All of them filled with busy maids, children, and bright lights. Oppose to this one that seemed completely drained of life. It all made Ayakou feel depressed.

"We're here." Kohaku stopped in front of some simple looking doors. They had a crescent embedded on them. It was an outline of a red octagon and in the middle a flower that was also red. A sense a familiarity washed over Ayakou. She felt as if she had seen before.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Kohaku who slid one of the doors open. "Please enter."

Normally Tsuyoshi would let her walk in first, but being a demon castle, he didn't want to take any chances. First he entered then gave a nod for Ayakou to enter. For a reason she didn't understand Ayakou heart pounded in her chest. She wasn't afraid of the demons, but her heart was fluttering uncontrollably. Soon she realized why. Across the room sat two demons, a female she didn't know and a certain golden eyed male.

Her heart stopped in her chest, and her lips moved on their own. With a low whisper she muttered his name. "Sesshomaru-sama . . ." 

**Sorry that I haven't made an AyaSess Chapter in a while but I promise the next one will be. Stay tune and review plz!**


	8. Shira, The Great Lion Demon

**Again thanx for the reviews!**

**Don't be afraid to through your opinions in there! :D**

"Sesshomaru-sama . . ." It was if her lips moved on their own. Without thinking the words spilled out of her mouth. Her heart that was racing like crazy was beating in a pace so fast she though that she would drop dead then and there. Her face felt as if it was going to melt from the heat it radiated. While it was true that her heart would become unease when she got near him, now she felt an entirely new feeling. She felt completely exposed under his deep gaze.

"_Why is Sesshomaru-sama here!"_ Till now Ayakou didn't give much thought about who exactly _was_ the lady of the west. She had followed Kohaku all the way there in order to repay him for saving Tsuyoshi, but never did it cross her mind that she would be running in to the silent young lord. Yes It made her happy to see him again, but it also scared her. The last time she saw him he seemed to be really annoyed by her. Was he angry at her for coming here?

In attempted to calm herself before she began hyperventilating, Ayakou turned her gaze to the lady of the Western lands. Like Sesshomaru and most demons she was insanely beautiful. Her skin was flawless and had the same pale completion as Sesshomaru. She had her glossy hair tied up into two ponytails with straight cut bangs except for the center where they were pulled back into a bump, exposing her moon crescent tattoo. Like Sesshomaru, she had slits on either side of her cheeks for the exception that she only had one in each cheek, but other than that everything else was the same. There was a big bright medallion hanging from her neck that layer over her purple butterfly pattern kimono. She also wore a type of blue shawl with thick fur on it. If nothing else she had to be a relative of Sesshomaru. Maybe she was his sister, but why was she sitting on the head of the family's throne.

"Kohaku is there a reason why you report to me till now?" She spoke in a bored tone and rested her head on her two extended fingers.

Kohaku moved in front of Ayakou and Tsuyoshi and got down on one knee. "My deepest apology's my lady, but I couldn't leave the western border without bringing these two." He made a hand motion pointing to Tsuyoshi and Ayakou. "This is Tsuyoshi-san", Tsuyoshi gave a small bow and a 'how do you do', "and this is Ayakou-san."

When Ayakou realized that all eyes were on her she began to panic. She gave a hasty bow, if it weren't for her hair being put in braids her hair would have spilled over her face. "H-hello it's an honor to meet you my lady." Thankfully she didn't to something lame like shudder. The last she wanted to do was embarrassed herself in front of her. Ayakou peeked up to see what Lady Izumi was doing. The demoness studied her like an open book with the same bored expression from before. Ayakou could feel herself begin to sweat.

"Don't worry Ayakou I won't let them hurt you." A clawed hand was places on her shoulder. Ayakou looked up and meet Tsuyoshi's Icy blue eyes. At that moment her heart calmed down and she felt more at ease.

"Thank you Tsuyoshi." She returned him a sheepish smile. For some reason he always managed to make her feel safe.

"You, wolf, you're from the Aotsuki clan are you not?" The words came out stern and cold.

Tsuyoshi turned his attention from Ayakou and to the female demon. "That clans top existing a long time ago, so no, I am not." He spoke in the same tone as lady Izumi. Ayakou saw a cold look in his eye she hadn't seen before.

"How dare you speak to Lord Sesshomaru's most honorable mother in such a way! Such rudeness can only be repaid with your life wolf!" Everyone's eyes shot over to a small green imp that sat next to lord Sesshomaru. It held a staff that with what looked like two heads in its hand that was being waved furiously in the air. His voice was loud and scratchy that no doubt bothered Tsuyoshi's strong sense of hearing because a displeased frown was placed on his face.

"Jaken . . ." Both Sesshomaru and Izumi said simultaneously.

"Yes?" Jake looked over to them.

"Shut up or I'll kill you." They both spoke in an annoyed voice. The small imp mumbled something as he minimized in a small corner. Ayakou restrained herself from laughing. She felt bad for the little imp, but that's what he gets.

"So what is it that you came to report?" Lady Izumi directed to Kohaku in a lighter tone this time.

"As you know some of the men have reported running into undetectable e demons near the southern lands. Impersonally know these reports to be true. On my way to Inuyasha's village there were demons with the same descriptions, Tsuyoshi-san is a witness. Also on our way to the castle we were attacked by demons whom we could not detect."

"Why have you brought these two?" This time Sesshomaru spoke. He sounded angry.

"Well like I said _we_ couldn't detect these demons but for some odd reason Ayakou-san could." All eyes were now on Ayakou. "Please tell her what you told me Ayakou-san."

Ayakou gave a nod and took in a deep breathe. "Well before Tsuyoshi gat attacked there were two Ogre demons talking about some sort of hair. They said that it gave them the ability to neutralize there demonic aura and scent and it was like they said, the demons attacked us on our way here, had the very same hair that they spoke of. "

"And where is that hair?" Lady Izumi was the one to speak.

"Well it kind of turned to dust . . ." Lady Izumi raised an eyebrow.

"Um, but they said that the hair belonged to someone named Shishimaru."

Ayakou lifted her head slightly to look at Izumi. To her surprise she was sitting upright and saying something to Jaken .When she finished speaking, Jaken walked over to where they were, passed them and exit the room. Lady Izumi had a tense expression, almost as if she was worried. The passing minutes were kept in silence, except when Kohaku offered Ayakou and Tsuyoshi a set on floor cushions. Tsuyoshi sat next to Ayakou, blocking the view of Izumi. Ayakou could see Sesshomaru from the corner of her eye, although she tried not to.

Sesshomaru sat like a perfect statue. His eyes were closed an angered expression placed itself on his face. He was truly bothered by their presence, and the scent of Ayakou. Not to mention the constant side glances his mother would through at him every time his eyes would linger to _her._ It's not like he purposely would do it. His eyes would just move. If it weren't for the fact that it would make it obvious that the girl's presence bothered him, he would have stood up and left the minute she walked in and uttered his name.

After a few more minutes of awkward silence Jaken finally came back. Although it appeared as if he came back empty handed, that wasn't the case. Once he made his way half way across the room a small black dot leaped out of his shoulder. "Hello there lady Izumi, you summoned me here?" At the sound of the small muffled voice Ayakou snapped her head to the small black dot on the floor. By squinting her eyes she realized that it was a tiny flea that had just spoken.

"Yes, Myoga I need you to us what you know about Shira's son, Shishimaru." From the little bit of the fleas face Ayakou could see she saw tiny drops a sweat fall from his face.

"_Just what is the big deal about this Shishimaru guy?"_

"Ah yes well for starters I believed that his existence was just a rumor spread around by the villagers." The flea tuned his small body toward the direction of Ayakou.

"Young miss are you sure that that was the name you head?" All Ayakou could do was nod.

"Oh dear this isn't good." Myoga said gulping down piled saliva in his throat.

"Speak Myoga" Sesshomaru had a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Y-yes my lord. A long time ago, maybe a thousand years or so, the western lands were divided in two. One side belonged to the families of the great dog demons and the other was ruled by the lion demons. Although extremely powerful and gifted by the gods, there were only a handful of royal blood lines in the lion demon clans. There were a few stray lion demons but not many. When lord Inutaisho was given the western lands by his father, Lord Shira was also given his share of the lands. Both lord Inutaisho and lord Shira were great friends they did everything together. Not long after a war broke out. The western lands were under attacked by the bat demons from the southern lands. The armies of the western lands joined forces I order to fight these demons off. Lord Inutaisho was able to win the war, but at a great cost, lord Shira was mortally wounded and died almost immediately after the war, before he died lord Shira gave his part of the western lands to lord Inutaisho because he had no legitimate heir. Or so he thought, there was rumors going around that Lord Shira had a love affair with a lioness named Zianae. From this affair they conceived a child and Zianae gave him the name Shishimaru. Everyone assumed that it was simple gossip, but no one really gave it much though. When lord Inutaisho took his place as lord of all the western lands, the few remaining lion demons just seem to disappear along time. I myself though there were none left." Taking out a small piece of cloth, Myoga wiped the trickles of sweat that ran down his face.

"So I guess they weren't just rumors after all. If Shishimaru truly exists, and he is giving his _hair_ to all the demons that have been attacking, what exactly is his motivation?"

"Well my lady I have a hypothesis. He wants the part of the western lands that belonged to his father, or all of it as things seem and . . . Raionga."

That named seemed to gab almost everyone's attention. "Raionga . . . what is that?" Kohaku spoke this time.

"Well like Tetsusaiga and Tensaiga, Raionga was meant to be an heirloom. It is a sword made from the body of Lord Shira."

"Preposterous! If such a thing existed we would have heard of it by now!" Sesshomaru barked.

"The thing is, because lord Shira believed he had no heir along with the sword he made a chest with four locks. The sword was sealed inside the chest and each key was scattered in the one of the four main lands. I don't know the location of those keys however, maybe that is why numerous demons have been appearing, and not just in the western lands."

"So what you're saying is that the _bastard _child of Shira has appeared to take back the western lands and find this sword made from Shira's body?" Lady Izumi's voice was calm, but tension could clearly be seen in her eyes.

"Basically, yes and if he does obtain the sword I cannot assure victory for us if there is a war."

"Then what are we supposed to do?"

"Well there is some good news, I just happen to kno where the chest with the sword was taken too. Is Shishimaru does find the keys then at least he won't be able to get it open." Some good news seemed to lighten the air up.

Lady Izumi rose from her chair. "Good tomorrow, Sesshomaru I want you to go with Myoga and get this chest. As for me I need a break." She began walking towards the door without even attempting to hear anything else.

Ayakou shot up from her set. "Lady Izumi, please allow me to go, if these keys are in the four main lands than this affects us too. I may not be able to do much, but at least I can aid lord Sesshomaru in locating hidden demons. Surly the trip will be easier that way." Ayakou was sure she would get a 'no', but she had to try.

"Do as you like. Oh, and Jaken show are guest to their rooms." Then Lady Izumi presumed her exit. Jaken was grumbling, but didn't really say anything.

"Well I don't understand your reasoning for wanting to go to such a place, but it can be helped, I'll go along to." Tsuyoshi stood up from his set along with Kohaku.

"Sorry I can go with you, but there are many things I have to attend to here in the Castle."

"No problem Kohaku, we understand." Without warning Sesshomaru cut them off and also exit the room, with his simple pass by the atmosphere dense as he passed by. He obviously wasn't happy he was having company.

**[Sometime later]**

"Well good night Tsuyoshi." Ayakou walked down the hall to her room thinking about today's events. She was quit tired, and the meal that they were given only made her that much sleepier, plus she nearly drowned in the hot springs, she was so tired. She would defiantly need sleep for tomorrow.

"_I wonder if this Shishimaru guy is strong. He must be if he can neutralize a demons demonic aura and scent with a single strand of hair. I hope Sesshomaru-sama isn't angry at me for wanting to tag along, I mean it was my only chance to repay him for saving me and besides this whole thing affects me too I have to help, but he still hates me . . . Oh well it's not like he ever liked me" _Ayakou let her body slouch down. Thing that Sesshomaru hated her made her feel really Depressed. All she wanted to do was help after all.

When Ayakou finally came back to reality she realized something. The hallway was very different that she remembered and her room was nowhere in sight. A nervous and scared feeling began to stir in the pit of her stomach.

"Crap, I'm lost! Ok, calm down Ayakou, you're a smart girl you'll figure this out. I just have to retrace my steps." She followed the hall down to a turn and then another on and another one. By this time she was fully panicking and was funning down the halls. How was it possible to bake so much turn and not realize it? Why did she have to be so bad with directions? Another turn came to sight and as she turned the corner her face hit something firm causing her to fall down and closed her eyes.

Ayakou open an eye to see if she had run into a person, maybe it was a maid and if it was she could finally sleep. At first she could make out anything, but as her eyes adjusted she began realizing who exactly she had run into.

"Sesshomaru-sama . . ." He looked down at her with no emotion displayed on his face. He wore no armor and a kimono with the same pattern as his usual one only this one was blue instead of red. His hair was wet for some reason and she could see water drip off his bangs. Ayakou could fell her cheeks fare. If it was possible he looked even more attractive than usual.

"What are you doing her? Your room is nowhere near her." His voice sounded demanding.

"Well you see, I'm . . . lost." Ayakou turned her head to the side in attempt to hide her embarrassed look.

Sesshomaru frowned. "You truly are pathetic." Instantly Ayakou looked at Sesshomaru. She couldn't hide the painful felling she felt in her heart upon hearing him say such a thing. It was as if he had stabbed her with a knife.

Sesshomaru didn't change his expression, but simply closed his eyes. The bangs on Ayakou's head fell over her eyes. Sesshomaru walked further up, but stopped when he was a good two feet away. "Come girl I will take you to your room." His tone was unchanged.

Ayakou didn't move, she was debating on whether or not she should get up, part of her wanted to sit there and cry, but anther side of her was telling her she needed sleep. In the end she got up. Sesshomaru began walking once again and Ayakou quietly followed behind.

Five minutes passed by and they finally stopped. "Here is you room now sleep." Sesshomaru turned back around, passing Ayakou.

"Sesshomaru-sama, please wait." The trebling in her voce was clearly heard. Sesshomaru stopped but didn't turn around.

"I sorry, I'm sorry I'm such a bother to you. I know I'm nothing but a pathetic human I can't do anything right . . . but-but that's why I wanted to go with you tomorrow. I want to help you as much as I can, if only to repay a small part of my debt to you. So please, please don't have me Lord Sesshomaru." Ayakou looked up with pleading eyes, a few tears escaped her eyes, but she didn't care. Instead of a response, Sesshomaru stood in front of her. She jumped back at his dun movement, but it only served to make him move closer until her pack was against the wall. Her heart beat rapidly against her tight chest. Perhaps she had angered him again. In an instant her face was cupped in his hand. He winced as he brought her face close to his.

"Be quit." Then he crashed his lips on hers. At first she had no idea what to do. He moved his lips rapidly agents hers. Her hands made their way up to his chest in attempted to push him off, but she had no luck, it only made him press himself closer. His hand wrapped tightly around her waist as his lips demanded a response from hers. She could fell her self-control sip away, but she still had to fight if not for her own moral. Sesshomaru growled as he felt no reaction from her and so he pressed her chest tighter on to his. Ayakou's body grew warmer form the felling of his tight packed chest against hers. The feeling of his damp hair brushing slowly on her neck was driving her insane, then, finally the thin glass containing her self-control shatter. Her lips moved on his, although not as fast, but with the same passion as his. Her hand gradually moved upward and circled around his neck for support.

Sesshomaru eager for more licked her bottom lip. A small whimper came from Ayakou. He grazed his claw along her lip causing her to part her lips slightly, but it was more than enough to slip hi tongue in. A small moan escapes her throat, as his tongue touches hers and then begins exploring every inch of her mouth. By now her body was in flames, she felt the heat rush from the tip of her breast to the space between her thighs. If it weren't for her hand around Sesshomaru's neck her legs would gave out right there. She needed him, her every cell called out for him, but her lungs also called out for air. Sesshomaru knew this and pulled back leaving small thread of saliva connecting there mouths. The room began to spin for Ayakou. She began feeling light headed; perhaps she need sleep more than she thought. With a single blink of her eyes she was out, her body washed over by sleep.

**Yea so leave a comment for me kay! Or no more fluff D:**


	9. Solem Heart

**Chapter 9**

The young brunette sat in silence as she ate her breakfast. Her wolf companion sat loyally next to her eating his own breakfast, with the young demon slayer sitting across from them. The morning was a quit one with only simple good mornings exchanged. No one talked for the atmosphere left little to desire. Both males were smart and new they would be safer if they stayed quit. The murders vibes radiating from the young woman that shared there table could be felt through the whole castle. Still, no one asked questions.

Ayakou's eyebrow twitched when Kohaku let out a small cough, obviously fake. She was in no mood to hear anything and everything bothered her. Even the 'good mornings' given to her ticked her off. It was in no way a 'good morning'. She sighed onto her tea, indeed today was going to be a bad one.

"So Ayakou-san, did you sleep well? Any interesting dreams?" Kohaku couldn't take the dead silence any longer; he needed to say something to break the ice.

The sip of tea Ayakou had slipped into her mouth nearly burst out, but she somehow managed to choke it down. She gave a threatening glare the young man sitting across her. She stood up and headed for her room, Kohaku did nothing wrong so it would not be fair for her to take out her frustration on him. It was best for her to leave the room before she said anything out of line.

She slowed her pace and walked calmly through the hall.

"Lady Tomoyo do you not wish to have breakfast with the lady and lord?"

"You've been avoiding him. Are you feeling ill my lady?" Ayakou raised her head looking across the hall to see to whom the voices belong to.

"No, I am fine I simply wish to have my breakfast in the garden." Not too far from Ayakou, walked three demonesses.

Ayakou's eyes immediately darted to the female in the middle. The young looking girl walked, no, glided gracefully over the ground. Unlike the other demonesses Ayakou had encountered she had an incredibly small figure, but in no way did she resemble a child. Her jaw was finally shaped, her developed breast spilled over her obi, and not even the four layered kimono she wore hid her well-developed curves. Her long silver hair flowed passed her ankles, like lady Izumi her bangs were pulled into a bump, except for being much thicker leaving only two long pieces on either side of her head. The bump was held up with the help of an incredibly gorgeous hair piece. Her skin glowed allowing the marks on her face to stand out more. Ayakou notice the similar markings on her face, they were like Sesshomaru and lady Izumi and also like them she had the family crescent on her kimono and thick fur. She wore it underneath her obi with some of it poking out of it, the rest of it spilled out the back. It looked as if she had two thick tales.

All three females stopped in there tracts finally noticing Ayakou's presence. A small smile appeared on the one in the middle.

"Good morning, we did not mean to block your way." She moved aside allowing Ayakou a small pass.

Two socking gasp escaped the other two females accompanying the younger female. "Lady  
>Tomoyo please do not lower yourself to a human." Spoke the one in her left.<p>

"In any case, _she _should be the one moving aside." Spat the one on her right. She glared at Ayakou with the other one in the left joining her.

The brunette could fell her blood boil, but before she could say anything the one name Tomoyo spoke.

"Kohana, Oki please where are you manners? This young lady has done nothing to offend me please do not treat her with such ill will." After scowling the two she turned to Ayakou with a warm smile. "Please do not take their treatment to heart. They have not been around many humans. I do hope you bear no grudge against them." She turned back to her destination. "Please do have a good morning, miss." With a snort the other two females turned to follow there lady.

Ayakou stood baffled. Never in her entire like had she meet such a being. Her voice smooth and thick with kindness and the energy she gave of it was so . . . warn and peaceful. Ayakou felt as if the woman she just met was not a demon. As if the world had made a mistake and took an angel and wrongly gave her the title 'demon'. With a blink, Ayakou shook her head and continued her walk.

As she got to her room a long sigh escaped Ayakou. Her mind washed over the events today and trailed over last nights. Her heart immediately began to race and her cheeks flushed. To think she had such a heated dream and about Sesshomaru none the less.

"Why did I have such a dream?" She sighed once more and closed her eyes.

"Why indeed?" The brunette jumped at the sound of the deep female voice. With her legs crossed Lady Izumi sat firmly on Ayakou's bed.

"Lady Izumi forgives me for not noticing your presence earlier." She bowed at the inuyoukai.

The lady simply waved her hand dismissing the conversation.

"Um . . . is there something you'd like to talk about my lady?" Sweat trickled down her face, Ayakou could never feel at ease when being in front of the lady inuyoukai.

"I have nothing really to discuss with you . . ." She said in an indifference tone.

"H-huh?"

"But . . . tell me", Izumi looked over to Ayakou with a solemn look, "Are you in love with Sesshomaru? She said bluntly.

Ayakou lips pinched together and her shoulders rose. Her widen eyes searched the demoness face. Not sure if she was joking or if she was simply messing with her, but her eyes fully meant what her lips had spoken.

"I-I . . . don't think so." She began to clutched her knuckles with her other hand.

"You don't think so?" The demoness voice hinted a small amount of pity.

Ayakou's' emerald eyes could no longer hold on to Izumi's golden ones. Instead of giving an answer she merely shook her head.

"So then what do you feel for him?"

" . . . Gratitude?" At least that what Ayakou thought she felt, but now she wasn't entirely sure of what was going on with her.

"Girl I'm the one asking the questions here." Lady Izumi raised her voice this time.

"Well I never been in love before so if I was I wouldn't know how to know, but even if I was I'm not holding my breath on it. I know Lord Sesshomaru would never . . . he will never feel the same way . . ."

" . . . Your right", Ayakou's head shot up towards the demoness. Her word made her heart ache.

"or at least he would never admit it." Izumi mumbled the last part so Ayakou couldn't hear her.

Izumi suddenly stood up and looked at Ayakou. "I'm not much of a devil, so if you're truly in love with him then fight for that love, I won't get in your way. Perhaps someday he'll return those feelings; after all he is like his father in more ways than one." She walked next to Ayakou and placed her hand on the door. "But know this along with being with him you must accept the condition that I gave him in order for him to fully obtain the western lands."

"Condition?" Emerald eyes meet golden ones once more.

"Yes, he must have a pure breed demon heir. Something you cannot give him." Ayakou's eyes shot down to the ground.

"Tomoyo, she is to have Sesshomaru's successor. You bumped into her this morning no? As you can see she is quit the catch, but Sesshomaru will not marry her for some reason. To think a son of mine refusing to marry a woman he impregnated, what a disgrace." She mumbled while she exits the room.

Ayakou watched as the woman disappeared into the hallway. Her mind was completely blank, after all what could she think after everything that was said. Too many thoughts filled her mind and it was as if there was no room for anything else. The young girl lifts a hand to her forehead. Today was beginning to be a terrible day.

Sesshomaru steadily walked the hallways, not ready to have breakfast with his mother. It's not that he didn't like her, no it was just the simple fact that she always said too much. Her comments were always out of line and she constantly pesters him of how he should have gotten married by now. That was his and only his concern, but he did understand her a little . . . after all Tomoyo was bearing _his_ pup, but even so he could not bring himself to marry her. Sure he had known her since they were children, but he never felt anything special for her. Even from the very beginning he let her know he held no love for her. She accepted that fact but his mother had made it so she would bare his heir. He was only grateful that Tomoyo never hovered over that subject. In truth he hadn't even seen her since _that_ night.

Sesshomaru sighed deeply as a small gust of wind carried a familiar scent to his sensitive nose. He stopped in his tracks. Slowly he opened his eyes, revealing the three figures before him. The young demon lord's eyebrows arched.

"My lord, good morning."

"How are you today my lord?" Sesshomaru didn't even bother with the two females that had just spoken to him. His eyes were locked on the young demoness in front of him. Her silver eyes were focused on the wooden floor avoiding his gaze. The light pink shade clashed against her pale skin.

"Good morning lord Sesshomaru." She said in a low voice.

"Princess Tomoyo . . ."

"My lord would you like to join lady Tomoyo in her breakfast. She is having it in the garden." Sesshomaru looked over the Tomoyo servant. He never really liked either one of them.

"W-wait Kohana we mustn't bother lord Sesshomaru. I-I'm sure he has much more important things to do." Sesshomaru watched as Tomoyo began to panic. The small patches of pink turned to a deeper red and spread itself all over her face.

"He needs not to waste his time on someone like me . . ." She said halfheartedly.

"I don't see why I couldn't." Sesshomaru felt it would only be fair to her and after all, he didn't feel like dealing with his mother today.

Tomoyo's face light up and her eyes grew big. Sesshomaru turned to the direction of the garden and proceeded in walking, but stopped after a few steps ant turn head.

"Have you changed your mind?"

"N-no, coming." Tomoyo fluttered as she made her way over to him.

Tsuyoshi made his way to Ayakou's door. He lightly tapped on the wooden piece and awaited the girl's response. He had hoped to talk to her about her attitude this morning. After all he was use to things like this. Every time something bothered her, he was always the one she would talk to, despite having Yuma and Saya.

"Coming", There was some shuffling noises and the sound of the door sliding open.

"Tsuyoshi-kun, are we leaving already?" The young girl asked calmly.

"Not really, I was hoping to talk to you." He said casually.

The brunette cocked her head. "Bout what?"

Tsuyoshi was relieved that she was no longer in her angered mood. Things would go a lot smoother like this.

"Come let's take a walk." He offered his arm to take and Ayakou place her hand on his upper arm.

"I know there's something bothering you. How about you tell me what's wrong?"

Her pink lips pinched together. There was no way she could tell him what had just happen, or what she had dreamt for that matter. It was simply too embarrassing. Sure she always told him of her problem, but this was an extremely awkward topic.

"Well it's just . . .I suppose I'm a little nervous."

Tsuyoshi cocked an eyebrow. "Nervous?"

"Y-yeah I mean what if we don't get to the keys fast enough and this Shishimaru guy gets the sword. Then what are we going to do I mean he's a lion demon even I knew that they are extreme strong, especially since no one has seen one in such a long time. Plus some have divining powers!" Ayakou tried to make it sound as convincing as she could, which wasn't very hard because after she was nervous about the possible war.

"That is why Myoga will take us to the sword. If we have that even if he does have all the keys he won't be able to use them."

"Yeah I guess so, but still . . ." Ayakou sighed and leaned her head on Tsuyoshi's arm.

"Don't worry Ayakou I will never let anything happen to you, never."

"Thank you", she said sincerely. She was about to say something else, but the sound of a female's voice stopped her. The brunette peered her head around Tsuyoshi. Her green eyes landed on a wooden table with carved patterns on it, or rather the two figures around the table. There sat Tomoyo and Sesshomaru. Instantly Ayakou's heart began to ach. They sat so close together, and they looked so natural together. Like two pieces of a puzzle, like something off a painting, simply mesmerizing.

"Ayakou . . ." She instantly snapped back to reality.

"Huh?"

"You looked out of it are you ok?" Ayakou's green eyes looked up to Tsuyoshi's icy blue ones. She could easy see the concern in his eyes. Her heart sank.

With forced smile she lifted her head. "Sorry I was thinking that we're kind of like heroes, huh." She let a giggle escape her lips.

"Yeah I suppose we are."

"Well I better get ready to go. Thanks for listening to me." Placing her hands behind her hands, Ayakou headed for her room. As soon as she was far from Tsuyoshi her smile faded.

"Wait Ayakou-san!" Kohaku ran as fast as his legs could carry him. As soon as he was in front of Ayakou he placed his hands on his knees in order to catch his breath.

"What is I Kohaku?"

He let out a couple of huffs before answering. "I wanted to give you this before you left." His had reached down to his boot. His hand brought out a dagger with a small glass urn on the end of the handle. In it was some sort of purple liquid.

"Here, this dagger contains poison that is extremely deadly for demons. It was made by Esma, a black widow demoness. Even the strongest of demons could fall by this. If you ever find yourself in a pinch use it, unfortunately it's only a one shot go, so use it wisely." Kohaku offered the dagger. Ayakou took the small dagger and eyed it. It was small enough too hid in her kimono so it could be extremely useful.

"Just push down on the urn to get the poison out." He explained.

"Thank you Kohaku I kno this'll be very useful." Ayakou bowed in gratitude.

"No problem, but please be careful Ayakou-san." He held a soft expression.

"I will and again thank you." She gave him a warm smile.

"Oh and please take kirara with you." Kohaku turned away from her and place his hand next to his mouth.

"Kirara please come here." Ayakou's eyes diverted to the direction Kohaku was looking at. Her eyes widen as a large cat demon came running towards them. She rubbed her nose against Kohaku and purred.

"This is Kirara, she's very strong and she can fly so I think it is best if you take her with you."

"Oh, h-hi Kirara." The feline slowly approached her and began to sniff the air, and then she began rubbing her head on Ayakou's torso. Ayakou nervously petted the cats head.

"Well I guess I should get going Tsuyoshi's waiting for me at the gated so thanks again for everything Kohaku."

"Sure thing." Kohaku gave her a cheesy smile before she left.


	10. A Thorned rose

**Thanks for the reviews. **

**Chapter 10**

Ayakou walked slowly towards the gate. She clutched the dagger Kohaku had given her not to long ago. Her eyes would casually give glances to kirara who would randomly play with roll able objects. At times she would play with her; after all she was not looking forward to meet up with the young demon lord. How could she face him after everything that had happen? Her face would probably melt off in embracement, but she did need to hurry. No doubt her lingering would get her into trouble.

The young brunette lifts her head slowly as two familiar figures became more visible as she approached them. They stood a fairly fare away from each other, Tsuyoshi standing on the right of her and Sesshomaru on her left. The rays of the sun made it difficult for her to see their faces clearly. Her eyes flinched of how bright the sun way. Her teeth nervously began nibbling at her lower lip. She tried her best to keep her eyes from wondering to Sesshomaru. Gradually her legs began to turn as she slowly approached Tsuyoshi.

Her lips lifted up into a bright smile. "Sorry I kind of got lost on my way here." A drop of nervous sweat fell down her face.

"Don't worry about it. We weren't waiting here for long." He said with a soft look.

"Oh, meet Kirara", Ayakou's hands picked the now smaller form of the cat up to the wolf's face.

Instead of a hello Tsuyoshi lifted his hand and with a clawed finger he began to pet softly under her chin. Kirara responded with a pleased purr and her head moved side-to-side in order to leave no spot touched. The small feline jumped of Ayakou's hands and onto Tsuyoshi's shoulder and then set herself in a comfortable position.

"Hey you traitor." Ayakou accused playfully, which made Tsuyoshi give a low chuckle.

"Enough of that you human, you dare make lord Sesshomaru wait even longer than you already have? You're pressing your luck girl!" All three heads shot over to the small green toad that had just screamed. Immediately two angry glares from Kirara and Tsuyoshi made the small demon retreat back.

"Jaken is very annoying, but he's right we need to get going." Suddenly there was a small prick feeling on Ayakou's cheek. Her hand instinctively smacked her cheek. As she removed it from her face a small flat spot began to float down onto her hand.

"Forgive me I just could resist myself, your blood just smelled so good." The small flea spoke as if someone was squeezing his nose.

"Eh, no problem?" Ayakou rose one of her thin eyebrow.

"Well then we should get going." By this time the flea demon was up on his feet and ready to go.

"Myoga, were exactly are we going?" From across the gate Sesshomaru spoke with annoyance clearly in his voice.

"Oh, right hehe, well as it turns out the chest in the place where the four lands touch or at least that's what I heard." He added nervously.

At that moment small light lit up in Ayakou's head. "Wait, you think? So that means that you're not a 100% sure where the sword is?"

"Umm, well you see it was a long time ago. My mind got rusty throughout the years so. . ."

"Regardless, this is the only lead we have. If you two still plan on coming along follow now or return to your lands." Not waiting a response Sesshomaru took off upon into the air.

"Humph, let's get going Ayakou." Tsuyoshi stretch his arm for Ayakou to take.

"Ah, well you see Kirara here can fly and Kohaku thought that maybe it would be easier for you if she flew me there." As on qui Kirara jumped off his shoulder and transformed into her larger form.

"I see, I suppose that is convenient." He answered in a low tone.

"I just didn't always want to get in your way all the time." Ayakou lowered her emerald eyes to the ground. She couldn't help a pinch of guilt.

With his hand Tsuyoshi lifted Ayakou's shin up to look at him. "You're never in my way." He said with a brilliant smile. The brunette returned his smile with a small blush on her face.

"Not to interrupt you too, but we should really get going." Myoga protested awkwardly.

"Hey, how much longer do we have till we get there?" Ayakou shouted over to Tsuyoshi. The roaring of the wind made it difficult for the wind to hear.

"A couple days." He stated calmly.

"Oh… " Truthfully that was not the answer that she wanted to hear. They have been flying none stop and the sun was now setting. Her legs were beginning to cramp and she was extremely hungry. She regretted not finishing her breakfast this morning. If they didn't land soon she would defiantly lose her patience, but if she did say something then they would only be doing it because of her. Once again she would be holding everyone back.

Tsuyoshi looked over to Ayakou with the corner of his eye. He could tell Ayakou needed a rest and no doubt she was hungry. After all she didn't eat any of her breakfast, but the only problem was Sesshomaru. He would defiantly no go along so easily, but regardless Ayakou needed to rest.

"Sesshomaru, I think that we should land here. I'm certain that a storm is not long to come. We won't be able to progress in such weather." He could smell the salt in the air.

Ayakou's ears immediately perked up. As for Sesshomaru he took a long pause before answering.

"Fine . . ." Despite wanting to get everything over as soon as possible Sesshomaru knew that Ayakou would need to take a break, but no only that he could smell salt mixing in the air meaning there was going to be a storm soon, which would prove to be difficult to fly in. So he began to slow down and gradually go down and everyone followed.

Once on land they continued on foot, much to Ayakou's displeasure, but she knew well it wasn't smart for them to camp there. Perhaps they could find an isolated cave or something. Obviously going to a human village was out of the question. Not so much for Tsuyoshi, he had nothing against humans and they didn't seem to mind him, no it was more Sesshomaru than anyone. Who knows how aggravated the demon lord would get if the suggestion was even brought up. One thing was certain, Ayakou would have to suck it up until they found an unpopulated place to rest.

Tsuyoshi's icy blue eyes trailed over to Ayakou who seemed to be at her limit. "Ayakou would you like me to carry you until we find some place to rest?" He offered.

The unexpected brunettes face immediately light up. "Thanks b-but no thanks." She turned her head way in an attempt to hide her blush. "I promised myself I wouldn't hold you back."

"I assure you that's not going to hold be back, after all, to me you're as light as a feather."

"Yeah, but I mean if you get tired I won't able to carry you and I'm not here to be dead weight. I can keep going, no problem." She lift a determine fist in the air.

"Ayakou your body's not like a demons."

"Sooo, that has nothing to do with it."

"We have two days two go at the least, you know."

"Urrrg, but I wouldn't give up."

"Alright fine, but just don't overdo it." He turned his head back to the road.

Ayakou stared at his with a skewed smile. "Hehe, sorry this isn't very exciting. You're always taking care of me." She gave a forceful laugh.

". . . Even so, I couldn't imagine my life without you." He smiled down at her.

"I don't think I could imagine my life without you either." She answered sheepishly.

Sesshomaru felt his eyebrow twitch. Even from where he was standing he could hear the two clearly. For some reason he was beginning to get angry. He wasn't sure why, but listening to the wolf's words and to her response made his blood boil, but he'll would freeze over before he would admit it. Even that time in the village he could not stand there affection towards each other. He remembered he was extremely angry, so much that he left in such hast. Luckily his mother had summoned him or he would have no explanation to give to Rin for leaving so quickly. He couldn't remember the last time he was that angry, and then she appeared at his home not too long after that. What else could he do but to completely avoid her? Yet she didn't make it easy for him. She then offered to come along, that had completely through him off, but if he insisted for her not to go, it would only show that much more that her being near him made him feel unease. It was a good thing mating season was over and he wouldn't have to worry about his demon getting the best of him.

"Eh, mi lord you seem to be distracted, is something wrong? Sesshomaru wrinkled his nose as the scratchy, high pitched voice of Jaken hi his ear, but he made no attempted to answer the green toad.

"One again you ignore me mi lord, somehow it feels like the old days." The imp said with a tear in his eye.

"Someone please help, ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Everyone's heads immediately snapped toward the source of the scream. They could see trees' falling as something was headed to where they stood.

"It's a demon!" Ayakou could fell the demonic aura seeping from the direction of the falling trees.

"It must be on of shishimaru's because I can't pick up his sent." Tsuyoshi stated.

A bush not too far from them began moving. Everyone immediately got on their guard.

"Someone help!" Suddenly a woman revealed herself from behind the bushes. She wore a terrified expression and breathed heavily. Her kimono was ripped alongside her legs. Her eyes grew wide as she spotted Ayakou and she ran towards her for dear life.

"Please help." Her legs wobbled as she fell on to the ground. Ayakou tried her best to sustain the poor woman up.

"Please . . . h-he"ll kill me . . ." She tried speaking through huffs of breathes.

"**Grrrraaaaahhhhh, foolish wench you think you can out run me." **The woman's body shook as she buried her head in fear on Ayakou's shoulder.

"We have to help her." Ayakou turned her head toward Tsuyoshi. He gave a nod in agreement.

"**Rrrraaaaaaa"** Instantly two trees were ripped off the ground a thrown towards Ayakou and the terrified woman she held in her arms. They weren't able to reach ten feet of them before they were stuck down by Tsuyoshi and Sesshomaru."

"**Damn you, how dare you mutts stand between me and my pray. You'll pay for this!" **A giant lizard demon revealed himself from the shadows.

"How dare you insult lord Sesshomaru! Allow me to handle this mi lo-", but before he could finish his sentence he was easily tossed aside by the lizard.

"**Don't insult me!" ** The demon now lunged for Sesshomaru with an enormous axe. In a blink of an eye the axe along with the demons hand was cleanly cut off.

It took a few seconds for the demon to process what had just happened. **"W-what!" **He held the now handless arm with his good hand. **"Rrrraaahhh! I'll have your head for that you bastard!" **With his remaining arm he swung at Sesshomaru, who already had his hand on his sword ready to draw it out. Before anything else could happen the demon's body completely froze over, and then crumbled into small shards.

"What use would I be if I couldn't do this much." Sesshomaru cast a glance over to Tsuyoshi.

"Thank you for saving me strangers." The woman in Ayakou was now on her feet. She made her way over to Tsuyoshi and Sesshomaru. "You were not hurt were you." Her hands began stroking over Tsuyoshi's arm. A small vein popped onto Ayakou's head.

"_She certainly recovered fast."_

"Well it seems like your better, so you got a name?" The brunette said as calmly as she could.

"Oh, yes my name is Nakayama." She moved her hands behind her and smiled innocently to Ayakou.

"I'm Ayakou, that's Tsuyoshi, Lord Sesshomaru and this is Kirara."

"Nice too mee-"

"How dare you forget to introduce me? Woman you'll address me as Master Jaken!" The imped screeched as he climbed out of the bush he was tossed into.

"Eh, well like I was saying nice to meet you all and again thanks for saving me."

"If you don't mind, why was that demon after you?" Tsuyoshi asked casually.

"I don't know I was merely out for a walk collecting some herbs, when he came out know where and attacked me. If it wasn't for you I don't know what I'd do." She put on her innocent face again, but with the addition of her hand over her mouth.

"Ah, well we should get going." Ayakou tried to say as politely as she could.

"Oh, waaait." Nakayama ran over to Ayakou and hugged her arm.

"Aya-chan I couldn't possibly just let you all go like this. Hey I know it's getting pretty late why don't you all come to my village for the night. I know everyone will treat you all very nice." She said with a cheerful voice.

"Ah, well I don't know. You don't think they won't mind strangers."

"Nah-uh and I'll through in a meal too, all you can eat! Plus, we don't mind demons." She quickly turned her head over to Sesshomaru and winked.

At the sound of food Ayakou's stomach quickly agreed. Her green eyes sparkled. "I say we go!"

"Feh, no way are we staying with a village full of stinking humans." The small toad demon stuck his noise up in the air.

"I agree with miss Ayakou, a warm place to sleep sounds good." Myoga stated as his belly begun to rumble.

Tsuyoshi scratched the back of his head not knowing what to say.

"Humph, do as you wish." Was all Sesshomaru gave.

"Yay!" Both girls said in triumph.

At this point Ayakou was having small arguments with her stomach. It seemed like every five minutes it would start growling, but after fifteen minutes of walking, upon the horizon, a small village could be spotted. Though it only had six huts, with the exception of a small mansion and maybe some market stands, it was extremely beautiful, with an endless blanket off flowers surrounding the village. Not too far from it was a small spring with water so clear all the rocks and fish could be easily seen and next to it was a cliff with the biggest tree Ayakou had ever seen. The bark of the tree was the perfect shade of brown and the leave where the brightest green. The land around it, though lacking flowers, was gorgeous. The grass had a unique shine to it and seemed to grow at an even height.

"Wow, this place is amazing Nakayama!"

"Thanks, but call me Ya-chan, its much cuter." She placed a finger in her cheek and gave a small wink.

"O-okay Ya-chan, where do you live?"

"It better not be one of those filthy hu-ack!" An anonymous rock came crashing down onto the imps head, cutting him off.

"Forgive master Jaken rudeness." The flea said to atone for the imps comment.

"No problem and I live there." Nakayama stretched her finger to point at the mansion that was in the center of the village.

"Waaaaaaah?" It was a big surprise to Ayakou. She had no idea the girl they had just save was royalty. She defiantly didn't act or dress the part.

"That's right you're all looking at the daughter of the lord of this land!" She put her hands on her hips proudly.

"Well common let's get going."

As the small group walked through the village some villagers cast quick glances over to them, but otherwise did nothing and continued there chores. It seemed as if Nakayama was right in that no one would mind them. They continued further up the village and made it to a gate with two soldiers at either side.

"Open the gates." Nakayama stated with authority.

"As you wish Nakayama-hime." As easily as that, the gate was open and the group was allowed entrance. The Mansion was as beautiful in the inside as it was on the outside. It was completely aligned with gardens small ponds with coy fish.

"I'll show you all to your rooms to freshen up and then we can have dinner." That was music to Ayakou's ears.

"Nakayama-san, are you sure your father will be ok with this. After all he is the lord of this place. Should we not report to him first? At least to introduce are selves?" Tsuyoshi stated calmly.

Nakayama began twirling her curly, raven hair around her finger. "Who cares what he wants. It's not like he has a say in anything." Her tone was low and a lot darker than normal. "But, common Tsu-Kun I said to call me Ya-chan!" She ran over to Tsuyoshi and warped herself around his arm and dragged him into the mansion.

"Aya-chan common!"

"Right, I'm going." The brunette followed, with Kirara tailing after her.

"Lord Sesshomaru . . ." Myoga voice had a serious tone to it appose to his normal one.

"Hn . . ."

Something was defiantly off with Nakayama.

_**Sneak peek to Chapter 11!**_

_**Its juts a little gift for those who have stuck with my story for so long. 3**_

_His mind went completely blank, it could not process the actions happening in front of him. Was this what he wanted all along? To have the person he loved so much acted this way towards him, to have her so close on such a condition? _

"_Tsuyoshi . . ." Her voice was low, almost seductive. Tsuyoshi felt his hand twitch as she placed her knee between his legs and her other one hung of the bed. Her hand moved on to his chest as she pressed her body closer to his. All he could do was look into her emerald eyes in confusion and despair. Did she truly feel this way towards him?_

"_Tsuyoshi I . . . I" He stared closely as her eyes closed slightly covering parts of her eyes with her long eyelashes. The light of the moon barley reflected off them. He wanted to do something, say something, but his body wouldn't move._

"_I love you . . ." Her face moved closer to his, her nose touching his and lips centimeters from his. She closed her eyes and inhaled. He felt her breath touch his lower lip, sending vibrations through his body and making the hairs on his arm stand. _

"_Show me you love me too . . ." She moved to close the gap. _

"_Ayakou . . ."_

**Stay tune for the next chapt, it's going to be good.**


	11. A Thorned rose part 2

Chapter 11

"Did you enjoy the meal Aya-chan?"

"Yes it was very good. You cooks are very good at what they do."

"But of course, what use would they be to me if they weren't. I don't keep servants that are inadequate."

The tone of the older girl threw Ayakou off. Her light bubbly voice seemed to take a sudden shift to a much darker one. The brunette could stop herself from staring at her oddly.

"You should sleep now Aya-chan, I think I've taking a liking to you. So I don't want my new toy to break to soon. I have plan you know? You will only get in my way." Curling her hair in her index finger once again, Nakayama looked up at Ayakou. Her eyes seemed to begin to glow a deep green color. Instantly Ayakou began feeling light headed.

"W-what have you done to me." Ayakou forcefully puffed the words out of her mouth. Now the room was spinning and her vision blurry. Her legged bucked underneath her and she felt herself fall. She blinked not being able to move her own body. All she could see was her white sleeping kimono, her bronzed colored hair spilled over the floor and the feet of the dark haired woman approaching her.

"Hush now Ayakou just sleep now."

Ayakou could fell her body tremble. The small blurry figure slowly was consumed by darkness, but before she truly fell unconscious there was a small prickling feeling on her neck and then nothing.

Nakayama watched as the girl on the floor slowly close her eyes and then fall into an unconscious state. She kneeled down to her and brushed some of her hair of her neck, then plunged her fangs on her neck sucking in a small amount of blood and the rising to her feet again.

"You blood is quit sweet Aya-_chan._"

A wide grin appeared on her face showing her fangs. Her tongue swept over her lower lip. Her tan skin began peeling off revealing an ivory colored one. Her hair straightened and altered from black to bronze, spilling down to her waist. She blinked and her brown eyes melted into an emerald tone. She turned toward the mirror not too far from her and eyed the reflection she gave off. Her grin widen even further. She was just that, a reflection of the girl lying still on the floor.

(At the east side of the castle)

Sesshomaru looked up at the moon from the open _shoji _doors. He wrinkled his nose as the scent of pollen hit his sensitive nose. The silhouettes of the villagers limped closer. He closed his eyes and placed his hand on the hilt of bakusaiga. He exhaled as he sensed them lunge at him.

(At the west wing)

Tsuyoshi sat motionless on his futon with his back leaning against the wall and resting his arm on his elevated knee. He's eyes were closed and his head leaned back. He wasn't entirely sure if he had fallen asleep, but he dreamed. There was fire, screaming and the scent of tears mixed with the familiar scent of someone's blood. In the distance there was the faint sound of a child's cry. In his dream he opened his eyes and lowered his gaze down to the weight on his arm. The image before him would become blurry and then, become solid in an unending pattern. Raven hair spilled on the floor, a blood stained kimono, skin white as snow, and half way closed honey colored eyes. He tried focusing his eyes on the person in his arms, but the as soon as he was close to seeing the person entire face his eyes shot open.

A heavy gasp escapes his lips, and then he huffs out revealing his clouded breath. His icy eyes lingered around the room. Everything was completely frozen over. He sighed once more at his carelessness. When he was younger and had nightmares he'd unconsciously froze anything around him. Despite him now being fully uncontrolled of his powers it seemed his old habit was not yet broken. His eyelids fell over his eyes and then reopened. The room now returned to its normal temperature and was no longer frozen. A clawed hand ran over his scalp pushing any hair in its way back. He debated over whether to fall asleep again or not. After all he did entirely needed to sleep, but it would make the time go by faster and so his eyes closed once more.

The wolf ears twitch at the sound of sliding doors, but his eyes remain closed for he knew the scent of the person very well.

"Hello there Tsuyoshi."

His head turned over to the direction of the voice and his eyes opened and he saw the figure of Ayakou standing across the room with her hands behind her back. Then he noticed she only wore a thin night gown witch caused his head to turn away from her.

"Ayakou you should be sleeping. We leave first thing tomorrow."

The girls figure moved closer instead of turning for the doors.

"No . . ."

"Do you wish to talk about something then?"

His body shifted to move up from the bed, but was pushed down by a feminine hand. Instantly his head snapped to give the girl a puzzled look.

"Ayakou what are you doin-

"Shhhh, I don't want to talk."

A cool finger placed itself on his lips. She paced her knee between his legs and inched closer. Tsuyoshi's body tensed and completely froze. He watched as she slid her hand from his torso and up making the hairs under hand raise. His felt his fingers twitch.

"Tsuyoshi kiss me."

Her word came out slowly and low. He could feel the sweat fall down over his cheek and off his chin, but his eyes remanded locked with the green ones before him. He watched, not being able to find the strength to move, as she leaned further, as her long eyelashes began covering her eyes like curtains and as her lips slowly began to close the space between them. Her breath brushed his lower lip and he could feel her warmth from how close she was, only a small gap no bigger than a centimeter remained.

"I know you want this."

Then he realized the scent of pollen that surrounded her. Something in the back of his head clicked. This woman in front of him was not Ayakou. His hand thrust forward and his hand wrapped around her neck pushing her down onto the ground. There was no sign of fear in her eyes. Instead there was a light glint of amusement.

"My, my, is this how you treat all women?"

A devilish smile played on her lips, which only prove to deepen further the anger of the wolf on top of her.

"Who are you and what have you done with Ayakou?" His words were threatening and came out in a growl.

"Oh you don't think I could actually hurt my dear new pet do you? She just sleeping, poor thing was too tired to even stand." Her answer only made his grip around her throat tighten.

"Careful, if you kill me I can't assure her safety. Well, now that I think about it someone like you couldn't possibly kill me."

"Don't press your luck **wench**."

Now the wolf was flaring with anger. "Before you lay a single finger on her I'll snap you throat like a twig." Now the demoness under him began to laugh.

"Fool I already have." Before Tsuyoshi new it there was a light slinging in his chest, it felt like he was being split in two. His eyes trailed down to his chest and his eyes widen three thorn like objects pierced his skin. He raised his hand to remove them, but before he could even touch them they sunk even further and eventually went in him completely. Abruptly his hand removed itself form the woman throat and against his will, stood up. The woman got on her feet as well with a wide grin on her face. Tsuyoshi wanted nothing more than to kill her where she stood, but for some reason he couldn't move or talk for that matter.

"My dear Tsuyoshi I hope you do turn out to be a useful servant." He watched as her hair turned black, her kimono changed into a brown and yellow striped pattern, what looked like wings appeared on her back, but the most noticeable change was her eyes that had completely turned black and resealed those of a bee. Now things made more sense.

(Unknown)

Ayakou awoke at the sound of water hitting the floor. Her eyes slowly pushed themselves open. She was in a dark room were nothing was visible. All she was aware off was the faced that her hands were bound and there was a cloth covering her mouth. Her body was heavy and she felt tired, but she still tried to wiggle around in hope to find something that could cut the ropes around her hand and legs. For what seemed like forever she did this, but there was nothing around her, then finally she gave up and gave a huff of anger. She closed her emerald eyes and began to think of a plan, but nothing came to mind. She still felt dizzy and light headed so it was only that much harder to think. All of a sudden there was a taping noise in the distance, as if someone was running towards her. Panic began to form in her stomach. She tried to keep herself optimistic and prayed it was only someone that was going to help her.

As the sound came closer her eyes squeezed tighter. Whoever it was now next to her, and then there was something soft rubbing up against Ayakou's face. Her face instantly jerked back and her eyes shot open.

'Meww' she instantly recognized the small figure before her.

"kirahrah!" Her voiced muffled out from underneath the cloth. Relief washed over her from the sight of her new friend. The small feline jumped over her and then began nibbling at the rope around her. Once it was thin enough for her to break on her own she snapped it apart and then began to work on the rope around her ankles. Once the ropes were completely off she jumped to her feet.

"I'll get you a nice treat after this Kirara. We just have to find everyone else and get out this crazy place." She turned toward the ready to run, but stopped from a sudden pick felling on her arm. Her hand reflexively swatted whatever had bit her.

"Forgive me Ayakou-san I just thought I could get my treat a little earlier."

"Myoga-san!" The little demon jumped on her shoulder. "Ayakou-san I'm sure you've noticed that there is something strange going on in this castle. Sesshomaru-sama is currently in battle with the villagers of this place. He sent Kirara and myself to find you."

Ayakou's face became warm. "Sesshomaru-sama send you?" The small flea nodded. She allowed a small smile to form on her lips, but then she realized. "Wait, what about Tsuyoshi, have you heard from him?" Myoga shook his head. "I'm sure he's noticed something off and is looking for you as we speak." Ayakou allowed herself to believe what the flea demon said to her. "We need to get outside Ayakou-san."

"Right . . ." Next to her Kirara began to change her form, but before anyone could take another step there was a sudden tremble all around the and from the cracks of the walls and a small bard window a green light broke out.

"This light is from Bakusaiga!"

"Wait you said Sesshomaru-sama was fighting the villagers? Surly he's not using his sword on them!"

"No, Sesshomaru-sama would not use his sword to fight mere humans." Could it be possible that he was fighting Nakayama? Without a second thought they rushed out the room. They ran through a number of halls and passed tons of rooms, but the exit didn't seem any nearer. Finally they reached what looked to be the doors to the back entrance of the castle. Ayakou quickly slid the door open and rushed outside with Kirara hot on her trail.

The sun had not yet broken through the horizon and so not much was visible. There was the distinctive sound in the distance as if something were scraping against metal. It was hard to decipher where exactly the eerie noise was coming from, but luckily Kirara's sharp hearing gave them direction. Ayakou mounted the two tailed cat to get to the source of such noise.

"Ah, not to sound scared or a-anything, but shouldn't we be avoiding the creepy noise?" Myoga muttered, but tried to keep from sounding scared.

"You said that Sesshomaru was being attacked by the villagers, so we have to find a way to stop them before he loses his patience and kills them that is, if he hasn't already. Sure Sesshomaru-sama didn't seem like the tip to kill those who were beyond weaker than himself, but he did seem to have a quick temper at times and surely he'd grow annoyed by people attacking him without reason."

"I do agree the young lord, despite growing a tolerance for some humans, does have a short temper when it comes to humans, well anyone who go against him, b-but what could we possibly do to help him Ayakou-san."

"We could find out why there attacking him and then find some sort of solution to get them to stop. Nakayama was the one who attacked me. Maybe she has something to do with this and beside Tsuyoshi will notice something if up and come find us."

"Oh dear, I just knew something was strange about that woman."

Kirara began to come to a halt as they came closer the strange sound. Even so they could not exactly see much due to the trees blocking whatever it was producing the sound. Once Kirara stop Ayakou quickly jumped off her. She turned to the flea demon and the two tailed cat and motion them to keep quiet. She tip-toed closer and hide behind a bush. She moved some of the branches to get a better view. A small gasp escaped her lips. Sesshomaru stood to the left of an open field with his sword at hand and to the right of him were the villagers. Right away she notices something off about them, their heads hung down and they dragged their feet as they walked. From where she crouched she could see their eyes look dull.

"Something is off about them."

Ayakou lightly whispered over to Myoga.

"It looks as if they are being possessed by someone or something I should say."

"You don't think its Nakayama?"

"Perhaps . . . but-

"Tsuyoshi!" Ayakou's legs quickly straightened themselves up. Her eyes focused on a figure in the air. He solidly stood on the air with his claws spread out, but they weren't aiming towards the villager, but at Sesshomaru.

"Woman! Keep your voice down or do you want them to find us!" The confused brunette shot her head next to her.

"Jaken what are you doing here?"

"What does it look like stupid human!"

"Uhh . . . well it looks like your hiding."

"Silence, instead of worrying about me you should be more concerned for that wolf! You better get him to stop or Sesshomaru-sama will! Who does he think he is attacking Sesshomaru-sama out of nowhere?"

Ayakou pinched her lips together. "No you're wrong, he would do something like this."

"Not to interrupt you Ayakou-san, but look!" Ayakou's emerald eyes followed Myoga's pointed finger to where Tsuyoshi stood. He dove down toward to Sesshomaru ready to strike and Sesshomaru ready his sword. Ayakou began to panic and without thinking she ran out to the field.

"Tsuyoshi stop!" She screamed as loud as she could. The wolf ears twitched as he came to a halt then turned to her. He bared his teeth at her as he growled. Ayakou's eyes widened, she knew something was terribly wrong, but before she move the wolf turned to attack her. Her mind couldn't process what was going so her body didn't move. Sesshomaru swiftly moved toward the stunned girl and managed to move her out of the way.

"Awww Sesshy-chan you ruined my fun." Both Sesshomaru and Ayakou looked up.

"Well I guess I can forgive you, after all I don't want Aya-chan dead yet."

"Nakayama?" The woman in the air above then strongly resembled Nakayama, expect for the bee like features.

"Hi Aya-chan, what brings you here."

"What have you done to Tsuyoshi and these people!"

Her eyes trailed over the demon as she moved next to Tsuyoshi and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Oh, don't tell me you don't want to share him. I'm just going to borrow him until I get bored of him and for them, well there just my servants. After all, I am there queen." A dark grin spread across her face.

"Woman I will not come to your rescue every time. Go find some pace where you won't get in my way." Despite not wanting to leave Ayakou knew Sesshomaru was right. If it weren't for the situation they were in she would allow herself to fell happy at the fact that even though he hides it, Sesshomaru cared, even if it was a little.

"Alright, but I promise I will find a way to help you." He turned back to Tsuyoshi and Nakayama.

"Just don't cause me any unnecessary trouble." Ayakou nod and then ran back toward Myoga and the others.

"Tsuyoshi be a dear and go after her. I don't want her to ruin anything." Without hesitation he transformed to his wolf form and headed after Ayakou. Sesshomaru move to block his way but, Nakayama lunged at him.

"Myoga, we need to find some way to help Sesshomaru-sama. Somehow she is controlling Tsuyoshi."

"Fah, that mutt stands no chance against Lord Sesshomaru, he'll be killed in no time."

"Jaken you should say that in front of Ayakou-san."

"Myoga isn't there some way we can break the hold she has on him." She small flea placed a hand under his chin.

"Like I said before, that woman didn't seem so strong to me. The fact that she's able to control all the villagers and even a powerful demon like Tsuyoshi means that she's getting some sort of extra power. Let's see . . . she seems to be a wasp demon so if I'm correct she should have a hive near, which could be the source of her power."

"So that means that if we find it and destroy it, she won't be able to control Tsuyoshi and the others!"

"Ye, but finding it is going to be tricky. Think, what is unique to this place?" They thought for a while, but were shortly cut off by the sound of growling. They simultaneously turned their heads. Behind them, only a few inches away, stood an abnormally large white wolf.

"Jaken go with Kirara and find he hive! Myoga you . . . Myoga where'd you go?" Ayakou turned her head to look for the small creature. Then from the corner of her eye she spotted him in one of Kirara's ears.

"Forgive me Ayakou-san, but I think I should go help look for the hive y-you know right."

"Myoga you coward." Tsuyoshi did what any longer to charge at her. He flashed his fangs at her and tried jumping onto her, but somehow Ayakou managed to dodge. She pushed her hands on the ground to pick herself up and began to sprint toward the hut of the villagers. She avoided some more of is attacks. As she neared the entrance where they first came through, he jumped at her again. She again manages to over out of the way, but this time his claw caught her arm ripping through her kimono and digging into her flash. Ayakou yelp at the sudden contact and then she tripped over a rock causing her so crash onto the ground. Her hand clamped over her wound. She winced at the stinging pain that echoed throughout her arm. Ayakou slowly raised her head and suddenly her eyes caught site of something in the distance. The tree she saw from before. Her eyes squint, at first she though it was a trick of the light, but then she realized it was no trick, there wrapped perfect around the trunk and leaves, a red thread.

"Shishimaru's hair!

"_Why is that there? Wait it can mask energy as well, so that means, that tree must be the hive!"_

Ayakou attempt to push herself up, but a clawed hand threw her onto her back. Her eyes widen to see Tsuyoshi on top of her. He glared down at her and wrapped his hand around her throat.

"Ts…uyoshi s-stop, you ha..ve to get ahold o-f y-your…self." She placed her hand over his arm.

"Pl..ease s-stop . . ." His eyes soften, but his grip didn't loosen. Tsuyoshi raised his hand and as he did Ayakou closed her eyes shut. She waited to shell herself being frozen alive, but there was nothing. Instead she felt something drip onto her cheek. She opened an eye to see what happened and then she gasped. His claw was plunged into his chest, around the wound ice formed itself. She watched as he fell over.

"R. .rrun Ayaahkou." As much as she wanted to rush over to his side she had to destroy the hive and so she pushed herself up and ran toward the cliff. Her arm stung and her lungs burned, but she didn't stop. When she manage to get close enough she drew the dagger Kohaku gave her. Thankfully the poison would be strong enough to kill the tree. She took two steps toward it and then there was an instant pain in her side. She lowered her gaze to see blood trailing down to her thigh. Her legs gave out and she caught herself on her knee. She found herself gasping for air and she could fell sweat fall from her face.

"You see what you force me to do Aya-chan. Now you're going to die. That poison needle that hit you will slowly kill you from the inside out. Too bad I really thought we could be friends."

Nakayama allowed herself to smile. She began walking closer to the collapsed girl in front of her.

"Get away from her." Her head shot around only to see her arm being cut off.

She grinds her teeth together. "Your so annoying Sesshomaru why can't you just get out of my way, but fine I guess if you want something done you have to do it yourself." Her detached arm placed itself back in place and she charged at Sesshomaru. Ayakou took the sudden distraction to push her body forward. Despite her vision beginning to blur, she managed to find the tree and with a thrust of her hand she stabbed the dagger in the tree and allowed the purple liquid in the flask to drain into the tree. No longer could her eyes remain open and she found herself falling. There was the sound of a splash. Her eyes opened slightly to see her hair floating and blood mixing with water.

**Few that was a long one so yea Plz review and feel free to give suggestions in how to improve my story.**


	12. The right gratitude

Chapter 12

(unknown)

"Have you found anything?" The room seemed to vibrate from the sound of his agitated voice.

"Forgive us my lord but we have found nothing. It's as the very earth seems to hide them." Spoke a different voice.

"Do not fret my lord we will turn every single rock if we have to." A lighter, more feminine voice spoke this time.

"Humph, I'm not fretting anything, for I know well you two won't disappoint me. Perhaps you should find a seer or something of the sort. I honestly don't care what method you use to find them just make hast I grow tired of this." His voice swayed to a more indifferent tone. His head rest easily on his palm, and his wine-red, thick mane cascaded over his shoulders. A bored expression played on his face as he looked down at his two servants.

"We will look for such a person my lord, but because of gods barrier it may prove difficult for even a seer to find them. Also my lord, what would we do when we find them? With just them alone nothing will be accomplished."

His eyes narrowed at the male before him. "I did not know that I am supposed to give you a report of everything I do, Tadou." The servant's eyes widen at his mistake. In an instant he was on one knee.

"Forgive me my lord I was out of line."

"My lord please pay no mind to his ignorance." He rolled his eyes in response.

"Tell me Shika, what of the western lord?"

The platinum haired female shift her weight to her other leg. "He is on the move, he travels north-west. He has seemed to have run into Nakayama, but her demonic aura has weakened. Perhaps she is on the verge of death."

A snort came from his throat. "I give that woman my hair in order for her to serve me, and yet she has failed. Death does her no justice."

"Indeed, but what troubles me is that she isn't easily killed and the only way to truly kill her is to destroy her source of power, which she used your hair to hide my lord. So how can her demise be so? Someone would have had to see it in order to destroy it. Furthermore there some demons stationed out where she resides and they have informed me that he has unusual companions with him, a two tailed cat, a demon wolf and a human." Her deep ocean blue eyes followed his movement as he rose from his throne. The light from the reflection of his armor bounced of her eyes making her squint slightly.

"A human, well seems the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Anyway I have business near where they reside. I do think that it is time for us to meet." Amusement dripped from the tips of his words, despite the blank expression laid on his sun kissed face. He walked at a steady past, moving passed his servants, and both of them stood and bowed as there lord exit the room.

"May the gods forever shine your path Lord Shishimaru." They both spoke in unison in hoped there words would reach the lion demon lost in the dark hallway.

**(At the village)**

Sesshomaru dodge with ease as the female demon charged at him. There was no way that with her speed she could even hope to touch him, but the scent of blood was proving to be a distraction. Not so much for the wolf's blood, but for the girls. It defiantly wasn't because he cared what happens to her, he simply didn't like the smell of, a sweet scent overpowering smell. Not only that, but he had allowed them to both come along so there safety was somewhat his responsibility and he would not stand for rumors that he couldn't even aid his comrades spread of him, even if they were unwanted comrades. So despite himself he moved to get Ayakou, but before he reached her she did something unexpected. The brunette pulled a dagger out that smelled of poison and stabbed it into a tree. At first he could not understand her strange action and then he heard the demoness scream.

"Damn you wench I'll kill you!" Sesshomaru's golden eyes watched as the human girl body fall forward into the pond bellow. Nakayama plummeted pass him into the small pond. His body then moved on his own, without a second though he rushed after her. The clear water was mixed with blood making it nearly impossible to see, but such an insignificant obstacle would not stop him. With no effort he maneuvered his way around the blood stained water. Near the bottom rest the body of the unconscious female ningen. From where he was he could also see the dark hair woman. She seemed to be having a hard time moving further down. Just what exactly happened when the girl stabbed that tree? With his demon speed he appeared behind her and stabbed his hand threw her lower torso. Her lips parted as she gasp forming air bubbles that floated up to the surface and then he harshly withdrew his hand out. The demon lord then grabbed her kimono and pulled her down with him. As he neared the bottom his hand reached for the unconscious girl and wrapped itself around her small waist.

He threw the unconscious demon's body, or maybe lifeless, onto the ground. He then pulled himself and Ayakou out of the water and gently laid her down. He noticed she was wearing a simple night kimono that had become somewhat transparent and clung to her body, but he pushed all those thought away. He could see two wounds, one on her right arm and the other on her side that had the faint scent of poison. Her skin was pale and almost looked like paper, her lips were a purplish-gray color and her heart rate seemed to slow down with every beat, no doubt effects of the poison. He had to act and soon. He had to remove the water from her lungs and the poison from her veins. With his clawed hand he raised her head closer to his. Despite being relatively close to her he could not feel her warm breath, she wasn't breathing. The young demon lord took in a gulp of air then placed his mouth on her parted lips. Ayakou's chest rose and her cheeks puffed out as air was pumped into her lungs. He continued for at least a minute with while wearing a frown. He had to admit he was displeased to find no warmth from her lips.

Finally after what seemed like countless huff of air she began coughing out water. Sesshomaru quickly withdrew his mouth. His head turned in search for the small demon flea. In his arms Ayakou weakly opened her eyes. At the moment she could see anything in particular, her vision was fussy and her mind seemed to be blank and yet she could fell that her body was cold, but her lips felt strangely warm.

"Myoga, come here."

"Y-yes my lord?

"I need you to extract the poison from her body."

"O-of coarse my lord, r-right away."

The small flea began bouncing his way over to the silent lord. He then made his way to the now unconscious girl and proceeded in drawing out the poison from her blood. Sesshomaru watched warily as the small demon began gradually increasing in size until her looked like he was about to burst.

"I've extracted the poison, now it all depends on her."

He said before rolling onto the ground and falling asleep. Sesshomaru secured the frail girls body in his arms and picked her up bridal-style. He could feel he warmth slowly returning to her body.

"My Lord, are you alright?" Sesshomaru's thin eyebrows molded together as the sound of Jaken's irritating voice hitting his sensitive ears.

"Pwah, Sesshomaru-sama you don't need to filthy your hands with such a dirty human. She's the one who was too stupid to watch what she was doing-

"Jaken, cease your annoying squawking or I will make you!" The imp instantly retreaded not daring to defy his lord.

"Excuse us, but I can help that girl."

The demon lord eyes drifted over to a group of humans that seemed relatively familiar. He looked over to the girl woman who had spoken.

"It is the least we can do to thank you for saving us."

Her words were joined with the other villagers who also gave them their thanks. He didn't particularly care for their help, but he knew well that the sleeping girl in his arms would need it.

"As you wish."

Ayakou opened her eyes slightly. The sound of birds singing caught her ear and the light morning breeze touched her skin. From what she could tell it must have been early in the morning, because there was a small amount of light that broke through the horizon that made it possible to see her surroundings, but the darkness in the light had not yet completely disappear. For a while she laid unmoved not thinking about anything and then it hit her. All of the events that had occurred during the night came back to her, Nakayama, the villagers, Tsuyoshi, and her falling into the pond. Her body then seemed to be filled with energy and she jolted up from where she laid.

"Whoa there, don't go and reopen your wounds."

The brunette's head turned next her. Her emerald eyes meet deep brown ones. A woman roughly in her early 30's sat next to her with a wet cloth at hand. She had on a worn purple kimono and her dark brown hair was pulled up into a bun.

"Hello there my name is Asami. Wow you know I thought you'd be out for at least two days, if not more."

"W-where am I and how did I get here? Tsuyoshi where is he and lord se-

"Hey calm down, one question at a time."

The far sitting in her stomach had not yet dispersed, but she nodded deciding that panicking would get her nowhere.

"Well first of all you were poised by that retched demon and you nearly bleed to death, but on top of that you nearly drowned. Thank goodness the young demon lord was there to save you. He even gave you mouth to mouth resuscitation. Then I believe that little flea thing sucked all of the poison out of your system, although I still gave you some antidote and if you haven't notice changed your attire. I also patched up you r wolf friend although he hasn't awoken yet, but no need to fret he's strong I'm sure he'll be up and at it in no time and before you ask no you may not go see him, let him be for now. Oh, and you're here at are village, you know the same one in which you nearly drowned in. By the way thank you for saving us, if it weren't for you and your group surely we would have forever been in that horrible woman's hold."

Ayakou was completely thrown back at the woman's endless chatter. She managed to pick the most important parts of her rambling.

"Ah, Asami will you please tell me where I could find Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Sessh- oh you mean the young lord, well yes I do believe he is in the outer part of the village, but you're not planning on going to see him. I mean you nearly died and to get up and walk around all casual like is a little too much for you. Besides he just standing there, doesn't that see a little boring to you?"

"Ahaha, you see I need to discuss something with him and don't worry I feel fine."

Ayakou slowly push herself up and gradually walked to the exit. She could feel her eyebrow twitch. Asami was a nice lady, but she was a little to blunt for her own good. Ayakou doubt she could sit in the same hut with her without going completely insane.

"Well if you're sure you're ok, but hey I'll walk you there."

"No! W-what I mean is you did enough for me and I'm sure you have your own things to do now that you're back to yourself." Ayakou could fell the sweat drop down her face.

"Hey your right I haven't done anything, I think I'm going to the nearest shop and stuffing my face with as much meat buns as I want!"

"Yeah you do that."

The brunette tip toes out of the hut leaving the strange woman to her thoughts. Once she was out she took a deep breath. Her eyes moved back and forth as she took in her surroundings. She indeed was still in the same village, but the people were defiantly not the same. They lively chattered with each other and happily began their morning chores. The children ran freely around filling their air with their giggles. She watches as they approached her.

"Hey you're the princess who saved us." A small boy squealed.

"Thank you very much for saving us pretty princess." A girl that seemed to be the oldest of the group took out a bouquet of freshly picked flowers that she offered to her. The brunette happily took it.

"Thank you and your welcome, but I'm no princess."

"You are because princesses are beautiful, fair and really kind. Just like you hime-chan!"

(Outside the village)

Sesshomaru watched as the light of the sun began poking out of the horizon. He normally never cared much for things like this, but he simply could not stand to be in the human village any longer. The people there were loud and he kept finding himself being pestered by the children there. Frankly he was thankful for the peace and quit. Jaken and Myoga were still asleep, the wolf had not yet come to consciousness and as for the girl she seemed to be fine now, but he truly doubt she would wake up anytime soon. He was irritated, because of them their journey was set back. If he had come alone everything would have turned out fine. This was one particular reason that he did not like to travel with others, even Rin being a human child did not give him such problem. Now he was debating in whether to continue on his own. The humans here seemed to be infatuated with them so there would be no problem leaving them here. After all he knew very well the wolf would not leave without the girl. So then there would be no problem just continuing by himself.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and took in the silence. A small breezed past him pushing his long hair forward. His eyes shot opened as a familiar scent hit his nose. The scent of fresh spring water was unmistakably _hers_ and then the sound of her light voice hit his ear. She was talking to herself and asking what she would say when she saw him. Sesshomaru had to admit to himself he was surprised. She was not too long ago in the verge if death, but now she was walking around as if none of that had happen. This girl, this human girl was nothing like any other human he had encountered. It would seem that his curiosity had not yet gone away. He wanted to learn more of this strange girl and so the daiyoukai turned to face the young woman stepping over a tree root. She had not notice that was already aware of her presence and so when she looked up, a clear line of red spread across her face.

"Ah, g-good morning Sesshomaru-sama."

Ayakou frown at her stuttering. She had hoped that by now she would be able to at least speak to him without tripping over her own wards. She made her way toward him, but she made sure to give them some space. The brunette then proceeded in sitting on the soft grass, and bulled her knees close to her chest as she looked over to the rising sun.

"Are you injured my lord?"

"Hn, this Sesshomaru would never be harmed by such a weak demon."

"I guess you're right, just wanted to make sure, after all you saved me again didn't you?" She turned to smile at him, blushing while remembering what Asami had told her. Sesshomaru lowered his gaze, but said nothing. Ayakou pushed her body up and slowly walked in front of Sesshomaru. She looked into his golden orbs. Her ivory color on her cheeks soon turned pink and then red. She folded her hands and places them over her chest. Her pink lips stretched into a smile. The young demon lord only lifted a fine eyebrow, not really sure what to say. To him humans were strange, but this one takes the prize. She apologizes for nothing, associates with demons as if they were equals, and plunges into danger without a second thought, but always seem to escape deaths touch.

"Ah, Sesshomaru-sama, thank you for everything if it weren't for you I'd be dead long ago. As would be my sister, truly thank you." Sesshomaru watched carefully at every movement the small female human fidgeting before him. It was as if he was under a spell, his eyes could not tear away from her. He watch her eyelashes fall down and rise up when she blinked, as her pink lips moved at every word she spoke, as she wiggled around beneath his gaze. If she continued like that he did not know if he would be able to control himself from attacking her lips to hear her whimper and mew under him.

"Enough, girl this Sesshomaru needs not for you-", his words stopped in his throat. His eyes widen slightly, something warm had just pressed against his cheek.

Ayakou wasn't sure what gave her the nerve to push herself up and press her lips on Sesshomaru's stripped cheek, but she was glad. True her heart was pounding furiously in her chest and felt like it was about to explode, but it was content. His skin, as she expected, was soft and smooth. He gave out a comfortable warmth, despite his cold personality and masculine scent. This only proved in making her blush deeper. She could just melt right then and there, but a last she pulled away from him.

Sesshomaru was still taken aback from her actions. This girl, this human girl had the audacity to not only touch him, but kiss him. He should be angry. He should kill her where she stands. He _should _teach her never to touch him, but he did not want nor feel any of that. Instead he wanted to ravish those lips that had just touched his skin. He urged to see the expression of vulnerability overwhelm the smile on her face, to leave her lips swollen.

Ayakou's heart couldn't not yet settle her lord was staring at her hard. She wondered if he was angered with her act of affection. Even she could not believe what she had done. She actually had kissed 'Lord Sesshomaru' ruler of the western lands. If it weren't for her none responding legs she would have fled toward the village, but she could not be a coward she could not run away. If she did, it would only show that she retreated what she had done which she did not.

"S-s-Sesshomaru, forgive me, b-but I do not regret what I have done. I only meant i-it as a gesture of gratitude. S-so with your permission, I should go back and check on Tsuyoshi." She turned and walked passed him.

Sesshomaru's mind roared. That name again, was that wolf the only thing she thought of. No he would not let her go. Not without making sure she too would think of him and him only. He turned his heel and stretched his hand out grabbing her thin arm. He turned her quickly around making sure she would face him. He would make sure that her eyes only would see him. Ayakou let out a surprised gasp. With an inpatient groan he crashed his lips on hers. Instantly there was a spark of pleasure send through their bodies. Sesshomaru didn't hold back his lips moved harshly on hers and Ayakou desperately attempt to not respond, but she knew the moment there lips touched, she was done. Her hesitation angered Sesshomaru making him growl. The sound vibrated from his throat onto her lips. Ayakou couldn't contain the whimper coming out of her. This only further exited Sesshomaru's senses. His clawed hand moved to wrap round her shaking waist. The contact of his hand on her waist send a small prickling sensation down her spine. She could feel her body grow warmer.

Their bodies were close, but not close enough. Sesshomaru pushed her back until she backed up into a tree. He further depended the kiss by gliding his tongue over her lip. Ayakou wanted to resist, but her mouth open against her will. He wasted no time in entering and touching every part of her mouth. This time he felt the urge to continue with no stop, her response fueled him of making him crave more, but he knew he should not let things get too far. if he did, then maybe he would not be able to stop himself from doing something regrettable. Finally after what seemed to be hours he pulled away, with was good for her because her lungs needed air. Sesshomaru looked at her before taking his place back. Her expression did not disappoint him.

"That is a proper thank you." With that he left.


	13. Never give the devil a ride

**IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY EVERYONE! IT's been so longs since I've updated, but shit happens and I couldn't find the time or motivation to write, but I want to finish so please bear with me. Oh, and there will be fillers in this stories, but they'll be mostly of my characters pasts and how they came to be. I just though giving some of the more important characters a past would be fun. I'll explain Aya's and Tsuyoshi's story, Tsuyoshi's story, Shira's story and others in the fillers. Warning most will be sad and might make you cry, but I feel there necessary for character development. Sooooo… enjoy!**

**Chapter 13(bad luck chapter)**

Ayakou leaned on a nearby tree for support. Her mind was blank and still, it could not process what had just happened. She rose a shaking hand up to her lips. Although he was long gone she could still feel his lips on hers. Her stomach felt as if there were a million butterflies in it, struggling to get out. Her heart felt as if we're going to stop any moment of exhaustion because of how fast it was beating. The feeling he left her was one she never experienced before. Although it wasn't her first kiss, it might has well been. The small, insignificant peek she shared with Tsuyoshi, back in the day when she was convince she was going to marry Tsuyoshi could hardly count as a kiss. She had to be no more than 14 years of age when one day she summoned the courage to confess her feelings to the wolf demon and give him a surprised kiss in his shock of her confession. Tsuyoshi pushed her back gently and rejected her almost immediately. Tsuyoshi scowled her and told her she should see him more as a guardian not a lover he was a demon and she a human, and ever since the topic never came up again.

Later she realized she love Tsuyoshi in a different way. Although the kiss they shared did make her feel a small jolt when her lips meet his cool ones, Sesshomaru's kiss was much too different, she felt light headed, hot and stuffy, and her face burned of how much blood rushed to it. Could it be because she really was in love with him like Izumi-sama said? Her small hands covered her face. There was no way she was right, and if she was, knew she needed to stop having such feelings after all Sesshomaru could never feel the same for her. True he had kissed her, but it could have meant anything to him. For all she knew he could be some type of secret perv and only kissed her because he loved messing with women. After all he did impregnate Tomoyo-san and refused to marry her. Whatever his game was she needed to end it because they had a mission and continuing the game might mean heart ache, something she could not deal with at the moment. Ayakou knew very well she needed to forget about the new arising feelings for Sesshomaru before it was too late.

Ayakou slapped her face a couple of times before regaining her composure. Her hands patted down her kimono taking away some dirt. Deciding she needed to wash her face, Ayakou set off to find a river. There was a small dirt road near the meadow surrounded by tall trees. Although she knew little about the area she could find a river by looking for moss, after all it only grew in moist places. She made her way into the road and entered the forest. The shade of the trees felt cool on her heated face and the small breezes that came from time to time were converting. Even though she was going deeper into to forest than she wanted she didn't turn around she was not quite ready to face lord Sesshomaru. After a couple of minutes she found small amounts of moss and as she followed more could be found. Just as she figured there was a river not too far after.

The river was small and didn't look to deep, but it fine for her. With a small sigh she slowly walked up to it. She bend down towards the water and cupped some in her hand. Some water escaped though her fingers, but with what she had left she could see her face. There was still some red lingering on her cheeks. She allowed the rest of the water to drop from her hands and then she took a hold of the edge of the river. Taking in a deep breath, she through her head into the water and began screaming causing bubbles to rise up onto the surface. When she could no longer go without air she brought her head back up. Once again she patted her face.

"Come on Ayakou you can overcome this."

Letting a grin spread itself on her face, Ayakou pushes herself up, but as quickly as it came her smile disappeared. All of a sudden the atmosphere became heavy and breathing was became impossible to do. There, across the river stood a figure. Her eyes widen and her lips parted because the more she studied the figure before her the more she came to the realization of who it was. Cold sweat trickled down her face and a small gust of wind hit them and she stared in horror as deep red hair was swept by the wind. The man-no demon who stood less than a mile away had an eyebrow raised and slightly confused look on his face. He wore armor on most of his body and a thick black pelt over his shoulders that spilled onto the ground. His almost flawless sun-kissed skin glowed in the light. A line marked his face stretch from his right ear to just below his left eye and the same mark came down from his parted bangs and over his right eye, all the way down to his lower cheek. He was taller, taller than both Sesshomaru and Tsuyoshi and he made her feel small. Suddenly her legs began to shake and soon gave out. Ayakou found herself crashing onto the ground, landing on her back side. It hurt but she really could think of that because she knew that the demon standing so casually in front of he could only be one demon.

The words quickly came out Ayakou's mouth. "Shishimaru.." She didn't know how, but she knew it was him.

In a flash the demon leaped of the ground he stood, and gracefully landed on the ground two feet away from the frightened girl. Her breathe caught in her throat and her hand clutch the grass bellow. The demon strode over to her in a calm paste. Ayakou was frozen and felt as if her body was made of lead, keeping her from running. She could only watched as he closed the space between them. The grassed crunched under his heavy step. He came to a halt when he came up to her feet. Without a word, he stared at her with an expression she could not give a name to at the moment. He looked at her like a person looked at a bug on the ground right before they step on it. It scared her and made her feel insignificant.

Emerald eyes watched as the figure crouched down so he was on Ayakou's level. A clawed hand stretched toward her face causing her to finch and squeeze her eyes closed. Not a minute later did she fell him push a strand of her hair back that earlier tickled her cheek when she feel. Then there was a small pressure on both side of her cheeks that forced her to open her eyes. His thumb held on side of her face as the other fingers held the other, squeezing her face enough to puff up her cheeks and causing her lips to pucker like a fish. Her eyebrows kneaded together of anger but she was still too afraid to move. His wrist moved side-to-side causing her face to mimic the pattern. He studied her and Ayakou did the same in silence. He had a bored expression planted on his face. Then his hand released her face, and she tried to back away only to be pulled up by the collar of her kimono. He brought her neck up to his nose. The blood quickly drained from her face. The demon began burring himself in her hair and then inhaling in her scent. Instinctively Ayakou's hands tried prying the stranger of her without any success. He didn't even seem to notice her struggle.

"W-what are you doing you creep? Get of me!" Ayakou pushed on his shoulders more forcefully now. The demon simply responded by pushing her back onto the ground. She gave a small squeak of pain.

"What the hell?! What is your problem?" He held the same bored expression as before.

"It can't be helped. I've never see a human up close before. Besides you can see me so I wanted to find out if you really are human, but as it turns are you really are human. Your scent is disgusting, but tell me are all humans as weird as you are?" Shishimaru's voice came out deep, but smooth and melodic. He had a voice that defiantly did not belong to a monster like him.

Ayakou felt the heat rush to her head. "I don't stink! If anything stinks it's your manners! Don't you know what personal space is?!" She yelled without a second thought.

"Uhm, personal… space…" He dragged the word out as if trying it out for the first time. He seemed to space out and began to mumble to himself. Ayakou's jaw nearly hit the ground. This guy, this, this was the great Shishimaru who seeks death and war? Surely there was some kind of a mistake.

"Woman, tell me are you the human companion of that _dog_ Sesshomaru?" Immediately panic hit Ayakou.

"Why do you want to know?" She said trying to conceal her fear.

Shishimaru stood up, then reached down and pulled Ayakou up as well. As soon as she was on her feet she jerked away her arm and moved back trying to get some distance.

"Hn, seems like there is no need for an answer now. You are the one he travels with and furthermore because you are able to see me I assume you are aiding him by picking out where are my servants. I'm guessing because of you Nakayama was so easily defeated. The effect of gods cloak does not work on you… although you're the first human I have ever encountered, I can tell you are a very interesting human." His word were followed up by an amused grin that send chills down the small brunettes back.

"_This guy's smart maybe he really is who they say he is." _

"Woman, your defiantly interesting so I'll decide to let you live for now. So do keep things fun for me. I'm not interested in an easy victory."

The blood in Ayakou's blood began to boil and without her consent her hand shot up slapping the demon in the face as hard as she could. "Yo-you monster! Do you think that war is a game? You think it's fun to kill innocent people? How can you just stand there all calm when those servants of yours are taking the lives of one's who have nothing to do with this war of yours? Demons, demons like you should just die!" The words came out without her even thinking. It was something she could not help, but she had no intention of taking them back. She had said what she meant.

In a split second the atmosphere became heavy and dark. The air was suffocating and it felt as if she were being crushed. Shishimaru's face suddenly darkened His eyes clearly showed anger. His hand reached once more for her face, but this time it covered her entire face. She could still manage to see through the spaces between his fingers, but was that rally a good thing? Ayakou's hands began to tremble along with her legs. The feeling was so familiar. It reminded her of the first time she meet Sesshomaru, but worse if possible.

"You overstep your boundaries _human_, I don't care if you are interesting. I will kill you before you even know what hit you." His grip tighten around her face.

"Learn your place filth. I am not your equal, I'm am your superior. I should make you kiss the ground I walk on. To me you're nothing, but a bug, one that I could squash at any time I desire." He then released his grip and walked pass the shaken girl as she feel onto the ground once more. He stopped just before entering the woods.

"Woman do not speak to anyone of are encounter. I am sure there is no need for me to explain of what I am capable when I am angered. So for your own good and for the sake of every foul smelling human in that village, stay quit." With that he disappeared.

He was gone, but the fear that had accumulated in the pit of Ayakou's stomach still lingered. Ayakou wanted to run to the village and tell everyone to run. She wanted Tsuyoshi and Sesshomaru to know that she had meet Shishimaru, but then she thought of Asami and the children from the village and her heart began to ache. She didn't want to put them in harm's way. They already suffered enough. So beside herself, she decide she would keep quit. After all it's not like Shishimaru knew anything about their plans or the chest and with that she made her way back to the village.

**33333333333**

**Sooooo yea that's it for this chapter. :3 bet you didn't expect that, I don't kno what was more surprising the fact that he sniffed her or how stupidly smart he is and scary, but he is a lion demon after all. Well leave a comment if you want… I meant it's not like it takes all that much time but again it's your chose. I would like to kno what you thought of Shishimaru's personality thou and you can also yell at me for taking a million years to update. **

**LuV yOu AlL!**

**BYE-BYE**


End file.
